Vasallaje
by Oniros
Summary: Soy la elección del distrito 1 como tributo femenino en los vigésimo-quintos juegos del hambre, el primer vasallaje. He sido elegida por unanimidad. Me llamo Lysandra Deaoni. Y voy a morir en estos juegos. /ComingSoon: La situación empieza a ser comprometida, las luchas internas de Lys se incrementan y el plan de Theron sigue adelante. ¿Necesita Lys ser una S.F para sobrevivir?
1. Prólogo: La verdad Inmutable

**Vasallaje**

_**Prólogo:**_**La verdad inmutable**

—Estoy orgulloso de vosotros… —es lo que dice mi padre en la sala de los tributos, lo que nos está diciendo a mi hermano y a mí en este instante, antes de que los agentes de la paz nos lleven hasta el tren del capitolio—. El distrito 1 jamás ha tenido unos representantes como vosotros —Mi madre no para de llorar. Intenta contenerse, quizá sean lágrimas de orgullo como las de mi padre, o quizá ella si siente la marcha de sus hijos, de sus únicos hijos.

—No te decepcionaremos, padre —la solemnidad de mi hermano hace presencia. Yo, sin embargo, siento como el estómago se me encoje como si fuera una botella en una cámara de compresión—. Aunque solo pueda volver uno, seremos los mejores.

—Theron… —Vuelvo a mirar a mi madre tras ese balbuceo apenas parecido al nombre de mi hermano. Ahora llora sin parar, se abraza a él con fuerza y le empuja hasta que el abrazo se extiende hasta mí. Los pulmones se me engarrotan, fríos, congelados.

Y es en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, en el que me doy cuenta de que posiblemente ese era el último abrazo que iba a recibir. De que, aunque lleve toda mi vida preparándome para esto, no tengo nada que hacer si mi hermano me acompaña en la arena.

Ahí entremetida, apretada entre brazos que acaban incluyendo los de mi padre, me siento pequeña. No pequeña como una niña, sino como un ser completamente insignificante.

Mi hermano ha sido el elegido como tributo masculino del distrito sin necesidad de votación, este era el último año en el que podría participar.

Llevo desde los 6 años entrenándome. No conozco el miedo a lo desconocido, no temo a la muerte, la sangre es mi sudor, el dolor mi descanso, pero hay una verdad inmutable. Una verdad que hace llorar a mi madre, que honra a mi padre y que ensalza a mi hermano. No puedo vencerle.

Soy la elección del distrito 1 como tributo femenino en los vigésimo-quintos juegos del hambre, el primer vasallaje. He sido elegida por unanimidad.

Me llamo Lysandra Deaoni.

Y voy a morir en estos juegos.

* * *

Este fic está basado en la trama original de Suzanne Collins que pertenece a la trilogía _Hunger Games. _Los personajes que aparecen son ficticios y completamente originales, sin ninguna conexión con los verdaderos protagonistas de la saga. Todos los datos referentes a la historia de Panem y al primer vasallaje, han sido contrastados con información de las webs oficiales de los Juegos del Hambre.

No se debe considerar como una precuela ni nada parecido, pues es simplemente un fanfiction con fines de ocio.

Espero que disfrutéis con esta historia que gira alrededor del primer vigésimo-quinto aniversario de los juegos en la arena y que os guste tanto como a mi.

¡Gracias!

-_**Oniros**_-


	2. Capítulo 01: Tributos

**Tributos**

El bosque solo es un borrón verde, los pequeños ríos y lagos que hay entre mi hogar y el capitolio se transforman en superficies de plata pulida bajo aquel tren de alta velocidad. Es tan ligero que parece volar y deslizarse, me da ganas de dormir.

—Te veo relajada, Lysandra — dice Theron.

En medio de aquel silencioso viaje, esas cuatro palabras son las primeras que se escuchan en el vagón. Tras varios segundos, decido volverme hacía él.

Theron, mi hermano mayor, es un chico que puede presumir de "belleza natural" como dicen en el capitolio. Con sus diminutas pecas rebeldes aun en lo alto de los pómulos marcados, dándole un aspecto tierno, su pelo color oro rojo y sus ojos aturquesados es la delicia de cualquier estilista.

Vuelvo la mirada a la ventana con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar tensa? — en realidad tengo un gran motivo para estarlo, saber si Theron es capaz de decirlo en voz alta acabará con los resquicios de dudas que me quedan.

—Quizá porque aun albergas alguna posibilidad de ganar… —su risa inocente me taladra la nuca. Sí, está sentado detrás de mi, en su propia mesa — supongo que en ese caso, es un alivio para ti admitir que ya estás muerta.

Se levanta, escucho sus pasos rodeando la mesa, pasando por detrás de mi asiento, acercándose. Casi tengo que clavarme las uñas para hacer caso omiso del instinto que me grita a pleno pulmón girarme y vigilar a mi agresor. A un cazador nunca se le da la espalda.

Un leve chasquido me avisa que ha inclinado la espalda, en apenas unos segundos noto su aliento removiendo mis mechones, detrás de mi oreja.

—Tranquila hermanita, te prometo una muerte rápida y con el honor digno de los Deaoni —ríe de golpe y con fuerza, provocándome un sobresalto con el que se deleita antes de salir hacia cualquier otro vagón. Una salida dramática de las que le gustan.

Tardo varios segundos en arrancar a respirar, pero es tan de golpe que por unos segundos parece como si las bocanadas de aire quisieran entrar con la misma velocidad que mi pulso. Los latidos me suben hasta las sienes y dejo de ver lo que sea que corre detrás de los cristales.

Papá y Mamá ya no están aquí cohibiéndole. Theron va a matarme, se asegurará de que ningún otro lo haga, va a acabar todos esos combates de entrenamiento con mi sangre empapando el suelo de la arena.

¿Me matará nada más saltar hacia la cornucopia? ¿Esperará a un dramático final en el que los hermanos Deaoni se enfrenten? ¿Me cortará la garganta? ¿Una estocada en el estómago? ¿Me ahogará si hay un río?

Hay demasiadas posibilidades, intento adivinar cual será la que selle mi destino recordando cuales eran sus momentos favoritos de los juegos.

Un pobre chico del distrito diez perdiendo uno a uno sus dedos por la daga de su interrogador, solo por conocer el paradero de más suministros que ni siquiera tenía. Una niña del doce con una horca de alambre enroscado al cuello apunto de ser empujada por uno de los profesionales. Una adolescente del cuatro tirándose a un lago que resultó ser de líquido caustico. Un disparo perfecto contra un tributo del seis entre las vertebras, dejándole paralítico hasta morir entre los dientes de las alimañas.

Había decenas de secuencias que observaba por deleite alegando entrenamiento. ¿Qué me estaría preparando?

Poco a poco, consigo domar mi respiración, vuelvo a ver y pierdo esa sensación en la que Theron parece haber metido las manos en mis entrañas, estrujando todo lo que encuentra. No temo a la muerte, siempre había sido una posibilidad en mi mente desde que comencé a ser entrenada… pero Theron es capaz de provocar un miedo irracional en mí.

Hace años, mientras mi madre me hacía unos bonitos pendientes de hilo de plata para mi cumpleaños, salí del pequeño taller y me dirigí al salón. Theron estaba repantingado en el ancho sofá blanco que mi madre se preocupaba siempre de mantener impoluto, veía la tele con bastante concentración y una sonrisa algo grotesca. Estaban dando un documental sobre mutaciones del capitolio en animales salvajes. Recuerdo que no me causó ninguna aversión ver a aquel enorme lobo destrozándole el lomo a una pobre res de una dentellada, pero cuando volví la vista, mi hermano me estaba mirando en silencio. Supe que estudiaba mi respiración y evaluaba mis posibilidades de escapar, durante uno segundos fui esa res en su cabeza.

Esa es la mejor forma que he encontrado de describir nuestra relación fraternal, yo soy la presa y Theron el cazador. Por mucho que sepa luchar, defenderme y matar, seré yo la que acabe entre los colmillos del lobo.

Suelto el aire y comienzo a dominar poco a poco mi cuerpo. Primero muevo los dedos, después tenso los hombros, hago círculos con ellos y sigo con una torsión de cuello a la vez que estiró ligeramente las piernas. Los chasquidos se suceden en mi interior y al fin vuelvo a ser yo la que controla cada fibra.

Me siento más protegida sola en el vagón, sin Theron en ese momento el miedo se vuelve un espejismo insulso y sin lógica que trato de combatir. Empiezo a sentirme absurda por temerle, una pequeña parte de mi sabe que en cuanto vuelva a mirarme como la máquina asesina que es volveré a engarrotarme, pero ahora puedo recrearme en la sensación de estar a salvo, me digo que puedo vencerle, que él es lo único que me obstaculiza el camino a la victoria.

Soy buena, soy letal, puedo ganar.

Al cabo de veinte minutos más alcanzamos la ciudad del capitolio. Apenas le dedico una mirada, para mí, una chica del distrito 1, no es nada extraordinario. Estoy más que acostumbrada al acento estridente de sus voces, a los colores manipulados en sus rostros, a las ropas estrafalarias y nada cómodas. La familia Deaoni no solo entrena a sus hijos para el valeroso sacrificio de los juegos, también ha dado a los mejores diseñadores de joyas y otros artilugios de lujo.

Me levanto para reunirme con nuestros dos mentores y con Theron, evito su mirada tanto como me es posible. El aluvión de gente que rodea el tren para vernos por las ventanillas es una gama de colores estridentes. Estiro los brazos por detrás de la espalda, entrelazo las manos, encajo la uña del pulgar derecho bajo la del pulgar izquierdo y suelto los nervios antes de formar una espléndida sonrisa. Ya han comenzado los juegos, antes de luchar hay que actuar.

—

Todos corretean a mí alrededor. Una mano tira de los cordones del encorsetado del vestido dorado que llevo. Una decena de dedos ordena mis mechones hacia atrás en un moño milimetrado y rodeado por una fina trenza de mi propio pelo y oro blanco. Lujo, eso es lo que represento.

El vestido amazónico, hecho de dos piezas, alterna casi todos los colores de los metales preciosos y añade los remates en color esmeralda, quizá por el pobre verde de mis ojos. La parte de arriba es un corsé sin mangas que mezcla la ilusión del cuero con las piedras engarzadas. De cintura para abajo llevo algo totalmente indefinible. Mi pierna izquierda está envuelta en un pantalón ajustado que se fusiona con una bota de tacón alto, pero alrededor de mi otra pierna solo hay tela de gasa del mismo color que el resto del conjunto, dorado, blanco y plateado, como si fuera una falda vaporosa que cae desde mi cadera hasta barrer el suelo.

El trozo de pierna que está expuesto ya ha sido adornado con pequeñas piedras adhesivas y algo parecido a las escamas o el pan de oro, igual que han hecho en mis brazos desde las uñas hasta por encima del codo. Solo unas hombreras pequeñas y metálicas cubren me cubren los hombros.

Gracias a dios, el maquillaje es sencillo. Delineador blanco, sombra blanca con brillos dorados cubriendo mis párpados y un par de piedrecitas más sobre cada pómulo.

Los estilistas siguen correteando, arreglando desperfectos que nadie vería, y consigo verme en uno de los espejos durante unos segundos. Me gusta la imagen que me devuelve el cristal pulido, parezco una guerrera pero a la vez algo más.

—Una princesa amazona ¿No crees que lo parece? ¡Ay! ¡Este año va a ser único! —se dicen entre ellos.

Sonrío un poco. ¿Así que era eso? Una amazona y un gladiador de oro y joyas. Es tan banal que pierdo una risa por lo bajo, ellos lo interpretan como agrado y no les haré ver su error. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de aquella situación? Me gusta lo que han hecho aunque la idea sea tan material, supongo que es inevitable al venir del 1.

El aviso hace de todos los estilistas una nubecilla de insectos inquietos que pican aquí y allá con los últimos retoques y finalmente, podemos subir a nuestro carro para abrir el desfile ceremonial de los juegos.

Cuando Theron sube al carromato nuestros hombros casi se rozan, también se han lucido con él. Solo lleva unos pantalones a juego del mio y un peto de tela rígida con hombreras pronunciadas. Apenas le han maquillado, él no lo necesita. Está relajado, él también disfruta, parece extasiado, tanto que ni si quiera siento amenaza.

Los caballos echan a andar, ¿Tienen las puntas de las crines doradas?, no es momento de hacer esas preguntas, ahora había que…

El restallido de gritos y aplausos me hace reaccionar del todo. Alzo la vista, sonrió de forma radiante y femenina, como mi madre me pedía cada vez que me enfadaba. Nuestros rostros inundan las finas pantallas y todo pasa como un huracán de energía a mí alrededor.

El recorrido, los comentarios de los presentadores, el grito de mi hermano que levanta a las masas, un saludo propio e impulsivo con el que los silbidos se vuelven atronadores, los rostros de los demás tributos, el discurso del presidente, todo se convierta en una enmarañada nube de histeria colectiva imposible de desenredar.

—

Ya ha pasado el "subidón", aun tengo el estómago lleno por la cena y las imágenes brillantes de todo aquel despliegue de diseños se niegan a dejarme dormir. El silencio en la suite me dice que todos están dormidos o lo aparentan, de todas formas no me apetece la compañía de ninguno de los que allí duermen.

Salgo de la cama y me doy un paseo hasta el baño. El sonido de mis pies descalzos es pegajoso al cambiar de la mullido moqueta al mármol. En el espejo, mi rostro limpio me devuelve una mirada observadora, he tardado un buen rato en quitarme el maquillaje que los estilistas querían dejarme.

Me refresco y deambulo por la habitación, cambio las imágenes de algunos cuadros, pruebo la intensidad de las lamparitas auxiliares, incluso les cambio el color, pero aun no tengo sueño. Resoplo un poco y me dirijo a la ventana, apoyando la frente contra el cristal y mirando abajo, la sensación de vértigo es increíble.

De repente se me pasa una idea por la cabeza. Miro a ambos lados de la habitación mientras decido qué hacer, debo de parecer una niña apunto de ejecutar una travesura. Aprieto los labios para que mi sonrisa no se haga tan ancha y sin pensarlo más me voy a un extremo de la cristalera y abro el ventanal.

El viento me agita la melena al instante. Sonrió otro poco, me hago una coleta descuidada y saco el cuerpo por completo, menos mal que el pijama es una camiseta y un pantalón.

En seguida la adrenalina recorre todos mis músculos, me aferro a la fachada conteniendo una risa escandalosa y antes de que la cordura me grite que es una mala idea, busco el primer saliente y me impulso hacia arriba.

Siempre me había encantado escalar y trepar, eran incontables las veces que había subido al tejado de casa desde mi balcón. Daba igual la altura, para mí diez metros eran lo mismo que cincuenta, no había bajada, solo se podía subir.

Asciendo, cada vez más. La ropa no deja de agitarse en torno a mi cuerpo, tan pronto apretada como una segunda piel, como hinchada de aire al igual que un globo. Miro hacia arriba, hay muchos resquicios, de uno sale luz, debe ser un piso intermedio. Sonrió otro poco, ya había encontrado la meta.

Un paso tras otro, ni si quiera siento los dedos ensangrentados. Las rodillas raspadas apenas son un hormigueo. Otro poco, alcanzo con la mano el borde iluminado. Sonrió aun más e impulso la otra mano, dispuesta a auparme cuando de golpe algo me tapa la luz y me sobresalta tanto que me resbalo.

En un instante siento la gravedad tirando de mi estómago contra el pavimento ocho pisos por debajo. El viento me sopla en la espalda y crea una cama perfecta para mi cuerpo. Raspo los dedos de los pies contra el edificio intentando asirme milagrosamente pero es imposible. Puedo escuchar la voz de la lógica riéndose contra mis oídos. Voy a caer.

Y entonces, algo me retiene de golpe, tan bruscamente que mis hombros se quejan del agarre que me ha sostenido por el punto de unión de estos a los brazos. Noto algo parecido a los garfios clavándose en mi piel y mi vista por fin manda una imagen racional a mi cerebro.

Me están sosteniendo a pulso y lo único que puedo ver son unos enormes ojos negros.

* * *

**¿De quien serán esos ojos negros?**

**¿Dónde acabará Lysandra tras su pequeña travesura con la que posiblemente ha violado más de una norma?**

**¿Irá a mayores?**

* * *

Bueno, el primer capítulo espero que tenga algún lector y que sea de su agrado.

¡Gracias por leer!

_**-Oniros-**_


	3. Capítulo 02: Evan

**Evan**

El corazón se me baja hasta al estómago cuando me sube al vuelo, toco el cemento con los dedos de los pies y acabo de rodillas sobre el muro de la terraza. Mi respiración se ha vuelto errática, aun puedo notar el viento ascendiendo por mi espalda y removiéndome la coleta.

— ¿Estás loca? —parpadeo de golpe y vuelvo a centrarme en quien me ha salvado de la caída. La histeria me hace soltar una carcajada— ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?

Es un chico, uno de los tributos creo. También respira con violencia y me mira como quien mira a un desequilibrado o un suicida. Me suelta los brazos y echa dos pasos hacia atrás, acabando por sentarse en el suelo algo agitado y cansado.

—Solo estaba escalando un poco… —es la respuesta más lúcida que se me ocurre mientras mitigo la risa.

— ¿Por la fachada de este maldito rascacielos? —vuelve a mirarme como si acabara de salir de un manicomio.

—No parecía tan mala idea desde mi habitación, no he tenido en cuenta que hay terrazas con gente… —Entrecierro los ojos. Me molesta que me mire así.

Me bajo del muro y me siento en el suelo, frente a él, con la espalda contra el muro apretándome un poco hacia ella para perder la sensación de ingravidez que aun me marea. No se amilana y me devuelve la mirada incursora. No recuerdo su rostro, pero ¿Quién podía recordar a todos los tributos cuando la ceremonia había sido tan vertiginosa?

Tiene la piel algo bronceada, como la gente de campo, los ojos más negros que jamás he visto, parecen un par de ónices brillantes y recién pulidos, y el pelo del color del cobre bruñido. Es apuesto.

— ¿No te parecía mala idea la altura? ¿No tener una cuerda de seguridad? —Vuelve a mirarme como a una loca y le bufo — ¿Te das cuenta de que si no llega a ser por mí habrías caído al vacío?

—No habría resbalado si no hubieras aparecido de repente por el borde de la cornisa —volvemos a mirarnos con reticencia—. En cierta forma ha sido tu culpa.

—Oh, claro. Olvidaba que eres la mimada y perfecta profesional del distrito 1, discúlpeme su grandiosa excelencia –hace una floritura exagerada con la mano, como si acabara de inclinarse con una reverencia a pesar de estar sentado—. No volverá a ocurrir.

— ¿Y tú eres? —le corto de mala gana, al parecer me recordaba de una forma nada agradable.

Me mira, entorna los ojos como si esperara de sobra que no le reconociera (¿Quién lo haría?) y suelta una risa ácida.

—Distrito 7, Evan Lykos.

El distrito 7 es el que se dedica a la madera, creo recordar una cuadriga en la que los tributos estaban envueltos en algo parecido a enredaderas con una insignia en el pecho en forma de hacha, igual que una marca de fuego sobre un tronco.

—Encantada Evan —contesto con algo de retintín—, y perdona por haberme pasado por la magnífica terraza de tu distrito y no recordar tu bonita cara.

Me levanto, sacudiéndome los pantalones antes de volverme hacia el borde del muro y pensar como bajar mientras él niega en silencio.

— ¿Qué intentas? ¿Escapar o suicidarte?

Giro sobre mis talones con algo de confusión, observándole con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba bromeando ¿No? Sé que muchos distritos no ven con buenos ojos los juegos, pero de ahí a pensar que un tributo se suicide o intente escapar hay un paso muy largo. Aun más largo si lo piensa de mí, de una profesional.

—Solo escalaba —reitero.

—Ya…

— ¿Por qué iba a mentir sobre eso a alguien que ni conozco? —me vuelvo una vez más hacia la caída y él se acerca para observar lo mismo.

—Por vergüenza, llevas toda tu vida entrenando para esto y ahora te mueres de miedo, debe de ser vergonzoso.

—Te digo que solo escalaba ¿No te parecería muy estúpido subir si me quiero suicidar o escapar? —que chico mas testarudo.

—Para escapar tal vez sí, pero para suicidarte… —se gira, dejando apoyados los riñones contra el borde del muro, y mira hacia arriba. No puedo evitar mirar en la misma dirección hasta la aguja con la que acaba el edificio. —cuanto más arriba mejor.

—Que estupidez…

—Claro, claro, para ti es un honor estar aquí —se cruza de brazos y me mira socarronamente—. Puedes pedirme que te abra la puerta del ascensor. Será mucho más fácil que "escalar".

—No tengo ganas de comprobar la flexibilidad de los agentes de la paz, gracias — de un salto me subo a la tapia, intentando comenzar mi camino pero de improvisto vuelvo a sentir garfios alrededor de mi brazo —. ¿Qué haces? —su mano me retiene por encima del codo, tirando un poco de mi lejos del borde.

— ¿En serio lo vas a hacer?

—Ya te he dicho que no hay otra forma ¿Y si me descalifican?

— ¿A ti? ¿A la profesional que ellos mismo eligieron? ¿A alguien que les va a asegurar unas preciosas muertes? —entorna los ojos y suelta una risita irónica — No me hagas reír.

—Nadie te prohibió a ti prepararte para los juegos, creo recordar —consigo deshacerme del agarre y le miro sin moverme.

—En realidad sí esta prohibido.

—No le busques tres pies al gato, chico del 7.

—Evan —gruñe al instante —, tengo un nombre.

—Evan —mascullo más que repetirlo, y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro de mala forma —. ¿Qué más te da que me despeñe? Es una amenaza menos para ti en los juegos —acabo sentada como hacía unos minutos —. Por decirlo de algún modo.

—Sería un estúpido si creyera que puedo ganar.

—Sí, serías muy estúpido —y más con Theron en la arena —. Pero me refería a una posibilidad de no pasarlo tan mal o vivir un par de días… supongo.

—Sea lo que sea ¿Crees que no te sustituirán si te tiras antes de los juegos? —suelta otra pequeña risa ácida, pero parece más relajado —Mañana habría otra profesional ocupando tu lugar mientras aún no se ha quitado la mancha de sangre del suelo.

—Pero sigue sin explicar por qué evitas que lo haga.

De golpe me mira con las cejas alzadas al máximo, parece perplejo y confuso a la vez. Nunca había visto a alguien con una expresión tan enfrentada.

—Estás delante de mi… no voy a dejar que…

— ¿Y en la arena tampoco? —su confusión va en aumento cuando trato de hacerle ver su error.

—Eso es distinto.

—No lo es, en absoluto. Tu yo ya somos enemigos, Evan —entrecierro un poco los ojos y le miro más concentrada —. Incluso la chica que duerme dentro de esa suite, que ha sido tu compañera de distrito y quizá amiga, lo es.

—No voy a dejar que estos juegos hagan de mí un monstruo —Noto como la voz le tiembla, sus manos se crispan al agarrarse los brazos ¿Sería por frustración o… rabia? —. Ni aquí fuera… ni en la arena.

—Lucharías por sobrevivir, no es un juego, aunque no mates no vas a…

— ¡SI ES UN JUEGO! ¡Es un juego para el capitolio!

Tras aquel grito nos quedamos en silencio, creo que los ojos se me van a salir de las orbitas. Miro en todas direcciones, él me imita y tras esperar varios segundos más le miro casi ahogada.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que demonios te pasa! ¿¡Quieres que te encierren! ¡Grita barbaridades cuando no esté aquí! —le bisbiseo amenazadoramente, definitivamente será mejor que me vaya.

—No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira —gruñe en un susurro.

Niego varias veces y entorno los ojos, es típico de los distritos más marginales, aun casi estamos en posguerra y ellos son los que más afectados se ven, o eso dice mi padre.

—Escucha, no he venido para discutir ideales, ni si quiera sé por qué sigo aquí… creo que debo irme.

— ¿Acaso te parece realmente loable matar a 21 adolescentes año tras año? ¿Ninguno del capitolio…? —hablamos tan bajo que sin quererlo los dos estamos bastante juntos, su costado se da con mi rodilla doblada —No puedes decirme que realmente te parezca justo.

—Yo no hablo de política, es peligroso…

—Eso es precisamente lo que digo… ¿No ves la represión?

— ¡Cállate ya! ¡Nos vas a meter en un lío! ¡No tendría que haber salido de mi habitación y menos estar aquí! —si esto sigue así voy a pensar seriamente en tirarme de golpe, estoy tan incómoda e intranquila que analizo cada sonido con obsesión.

Quizá Evan no era peligroso como oponente, pero su lengua podía llevarlo a la cárcel y a mí con él. Mi padre siempre decía que los ideales rebeldes eran carentes de lógica, egoístas, anárquicos y sobre todo muy, muy peligrosos. Para mi padre los juegos eran una necesidad, para mí una realidad acerca de la cual jamás he reflexionado. No sé de política, no me gusta debatir, pero sí se una cosa: decir una frase equivocada puede hacer que te encierren en las entrañas del capitolio. ¿Qué infundía en mí esa información? ¿Miedo o respeto…? No, no quiero saber la respuesta, mi vida está bien como está, incluyendo como pienso.

Un incómodo silencio nos invade y apenas me dedico a mirar una cosa que no sean mis pies descalzos, la tensión me ha engarrotado. Le oigo suspirar y le miro de reojo, sigue con esa arruga entre las cejas por la frustración.

—Vamos, te abriré el condenado ascensor —dice antes de echarse a andar hacia al puerta que daba al interior de la suite.

—Ya te he dicho que no es seguro, puedo bajar.

—Y yo te digo que no, iré primero y vigilaré que no haya agentes —gira sobre sus talones para mirarme, con el pomo entre sus dedos—, ya es tarde no quedará ninguno.

Lo pienso unos segundos, alternando la mirada entre Evan y la pared vertical. Suspiro insegura y acabo por saltar al suelo y seguirle en silencio. De camino al ascensor me doy cuenta de lo ruidoso que es caminando, casi haría menos ruido con cascabeles en los tobillos, si seguía así no tenía ninguna posibilidad de superar las 24 horas.

Espero en el umbral de la puerta a que recorra el pasillo y aun puedo oírle. Además ni siquiera tiene sentido común, va por el centro del pasillo en vez de esconderse entre las esquinas y respira tan fuerte como un caballo. Más vale que espabile durante la semana de entrenamientos.

— ¿Ves? Nadie, te lo dije.

—Está bien, llama al ascensor —murmuro con un suspiro.

Salimos de la suite y nos quedamos plantados delante de las puertas correderas. Están limpias y brillantes, así que puedo verle reflejado.

—Mañana, cuando empiecen los entrenamientos... deberías aplicarte, te guste o no el juego, así no dudaras ni un segundo —le recomiendo por lo bajo, mirando su reflejo.

Siento su mirada sobre mí, pica como un aguijonazo así que le miro también. Sonríe de lado como si algo le hubiera sorprendido gratamente y no sé la razón.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada —ríe ligeramente y el timbre del ascensor nos interrumpe, paso dentro sin tener la respuesta, encogiéndome de hombros —. ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

Una vez en el ascensor nos quedamos uno frente al otro. Sujeta la puerta del ascensor con el antebrazo y se echa un poco hacia delante con media sonrisa, una sonrisa que me dan ganas de corresponder sin motivo, pero me controlo, de golpe me siento extrañamente incómoda y turbada a la vez.

—Lysandra —la voz me sale algo aguda, y he dicho mi nombre tan alto que creo que casi lo he escupido.

—Te veo mañana Lysandra, puedes subir cuando quieras —suelta la puerta y esta se cierra mientras aun le miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Pulso el botón de mi planta casi de un golpetazo al volver en mí, mientras siento los latidos del corazón en las sienes y el rostro algo acalorado.

¿Qué demonios me pasa?

* * *

Bueno, el siguiente personaje principal ya está aquí. Me ha quedado más largo de lo que quería, tendría que haber llegado hasta el primer entrenamiento... ¡Pero me gusta el resultado!

¡En el próximo las cosas empiezan a ponerse serias!

¡Gracias a todos los seguidores!

_**-Oniros-**_


	4. Capítulo 03: Sangre fría

**Sangre fría**

He conseguido tranquilizarme tras unos segundos centrada en la musiquilla del ascensor. No entiendo mucho de lo que ha pasado, aquel encuentro había sido más molesto que agradable, y no había sacado nada de provecho de él, había sido una pérdida de tiempo total… y aun así me tentaba la idea de volver otro día.

Quizá encontraba a Evan interesante, también un demente, o simplemente había sido el éxtasis de haber escalado y haber roto las reglas… ¡Un momento! ¡A mi no me gusta romper las reglas!

Agito la cabeza varias veces, definitivamente ese chico era peligroso mi padre me había hablado de ese tipo de gente. Suelto un largo suspiro y agradezco el sonidito del timbre, ya estoy en mi planta.

La puerta está cerrada, pero no con llave, al menos no para mí. Junto al manillar hay un pequeño escáner de huellas dactilares, todos los que están relacionados con nuestro distrito durante los preparativos están en la base de datos de la memoria, apoyo el índice y el color de la pantalla pasa de azul intermitente a verde fijo, la puerta se abre a continuación.

Todo está en silencio, según el reloj de la amplia sala de estar son la 01:45 a.m. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ahí arriba? Suspiro una vez más internamente y cruzo la estancia sin levantar el menor ruido, no quiero despertar a nadie y tener que contestar preguntas incómodas. Camino por las alfombras, saltando de una a una, llego a la que está delante de mi puerta y me siento a salvo al notar el metal del pomo entre mis dedos.

Abro despacio, consigo que el mecanismo sea tan sigiloso como yo, y me escurro por una apertura mínima, cerrando con tanto o más cuidado. Al fin estoy sola en mi habitación.

— ¿Dónde has ido? —pego un brinco, poniendo la espalda contra la puerta completamente envarada, el verde turquesa de los ojos de Theron me está acribillando. Veo de reojo la ventana cerrada, ha sido él.

—He subido hasta el último piso —contesto con resolución, pero ni por asomo se me ocurre dar un paso cerca de él.

— ¿Cuántos son? —se levanta, me aprieto más hacia la madera chapada.

—No lo sé —intento relajarme, me concentro en mantener la respiración constante y las pulsaciones controladas —. He tardado bastante, supongo que muchos.

No tarda en acercarse, en silencio y sin romper la conexión de nuestros ojos, una parte de mí está temblando de terror, me siento como un cervatillo estúpido y paralizado. Mi padre los caza a veces con sus amigos, Theron los acompañó una vez.

—Ten cuidado, Lys —se queda a medio paso de mí, su altura le obliga a mirar solo lo alto de mi coronilla, no he podido alzar el rostro. Alza una mano, mece mi mejilla unos segundos y sus dedos acarician mi pelo, avanza la caricia hasta colocar un mechón suelto detrás de mi oreja —. Sería una pena que resbalaras y cayeras… los juegos nos esperan.

El aire se me escapa a trompicones y una gota de sudor fría cae por mi nuca cuando me besa la frente y finalmente, con aparente delicadeza, me aparta de la puerta y se marcha. Las piernas me fallan y acabo sentada entre las fibras de la moqueta. La voz de Theron me había entrado por el oído como una bala de hielo, aquello no había sido un gesto de preocupación sino una amenaza, nadie más que él tenía derecho a matarme, ni si quiera yo lo tengo. Cada vez le temo más y él es consciente.

Me va a costar dormir.

—

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno transcurre monótono y tranquilo, casi olvido el altercado con mi hermano. Ormía, nuestra instructora oficial, nos da algunos consejos nuevos para afrontar los entrenamientos. Ella fue la ganadora de los décimos juegos con solo 14 años, y a sus 29 parecía tan o más capaz de volver a superarlos. Tiene una estrategia agresiva, así que nos propone mostrar nuestra clara superioridad para acobardar a los demás, vencerles psicológicamente antes de los juegos. No es una mala estrategia, pero no me gusta dar a conocer mis habilidades, siempre está el riesgo de que también alguien vea defectos. Preferiría a Dáskalos, otro de los ganadores del distrito 1 que nos había acompañado hasta el capitolio, él es más meditativo y cauto, lo que a mi me gusta, es más mayor, menos impulsivo. Pero Ormía había sido elegida como entrenadora o mentora del 1, Dáskalos estaba en el capitolio más pendiente de conseguirnos ayuda externa, quizá pueda darme algún consejo de última hora (lo espero) aunque poco le queda por decirme, había sido mi maestro personal desde pequeña.

Cuando llegamos a la planta de entrenamiento ya llevamos la ropa uniformada con el emblema de nuestro distrito en las mangas y el pecho, es un chándal muy cómodo y flexible. Aun no estamos todos, resulta evidente que no éramos 24. Veo una cabellera rubia, es de un chico, este se gira nada mas vernos y se acerca a Theron. Le reconozco, es del distrito 2, tras el desfile mi hermano y el hablaron durante un rato. Los distritos profesionales suelen congeniar, no me extrañaría que este año hubiera otra alianza entre el 1 y el 2. Una niña silenciosa de un pelo irrisoriamente naranja le sigue los pasos con la mirada, tiene los ojos fríos como el topacio, su compañera sin lugar a dudas, y es mucho menos sociable.

Me mantengo a un lado de Theron mientras se saluda con… atiendo unos segundos, Philip le oigo llamarle a mi hermano. Bueno, allí no me retiene nada, así que hasta que lleguen los instructores me alejo de Theron y de Philip.

Paseo por la sala, analizo las armas que hay, se manejar todas pero tengo predilección por la lucha a dos manos con espadas cortas, los cuchillos son mi especialidad. Hay de sobra, arrojadizos, dagas, corvos e incluso balísticos.

Hay muchas otras zonas de entrenamiento, una de supervivencia, de caza, cosas básicas que se deben saber para no morir por estupidez en la arena. Después está el círculo de combate donde luchamos.

Todo es bastante parecido al lugar en donde yo me entrenaba, aunque es más pequeño o quizá me de esa impresión porque somos muchos en la sala. Camino otro poco y me quedo junto a la cuerda de trepar, no tardaría ni cinco segundos en llegar arriba.

Oigo a alguien caminar hacia mí, respira muy fuerte.

— ¿Ya piensas en escalar? —sonríe Evan al alcanzarme, tendría que coserle la boca.

—No sé de que me hablas —le contesto con una mirada de advertencia, espero que todos los que nos hayan podido ver lo interpreten como enfado. ¡Será bocazas! —. Y no deberías haberte acercado así sin más, como si nos conociéramos.

—Pero nos conocemos.

—Si, de vista y del desfile, que no se te olvide —mantengo la mirada en la cuerda.

—No soy tan tonto, señorita lujos —dice alejándose unos pasos para observar las espalderas que habían junto a la cuerda —. Solo me acercaba a charlar con alguien.

—Que atento y amigable…

—Lo he hecho con todos, aunque no lo creas es una buena forma de conocer a la gente —su tono se vuelve suspicaz.

Me vuelvo para mirarle unos segundos, le brillan los ojos, creo que ya se por donde va. Conocer a tus enemigos es el primer paso, él ya está en el juego y le guste o no tendrá que bañar sus manos en sangre.

¿Ya te has dado cuenta, Evan?

—

El entrenamiento fue muy normal, como siempre los instructores se habían hecho cargo de dar a conocer lo más básico que debían saber los tributos para no caer ante el frío, infecciones y otros factores que solían causar la mayoría de las muertes. Los distritos profesionales éramos los únicos que de momento nos habíamos atrevido a pisar la lona, los demás se habían dedicado a lo más básico y a las pruebas que nos evaluarían antes de la puntuación final.

Dejaron pasar a Dáskalos a media tarde, parecía tranquilo. Ormía le puso al día con nuestro entrenamiento, quizá para pedir algo de consejo al que había sido también su tutor, pero no hubo mucho dialogo, tener más de un tutor estaba prohibido.

Antes de irse conseguí quedarme a solas con él en el pasillo, como si le estuviera despidiendo.

— ¿Cómo ves la arena en estos juegos? —le pregunté mientras le habría la puerta.

—No veo nada fuera de lo común en los demás distritos, ningún reto o enemigo a tener en cuenta salvo los del 4, el 2 aun no parece haberse mostrado mucho —asentí en silencio, ahora si conocía a todos mis oponentes y también sus nombres, yo también me había fijado en los demás profesionales, tanto la chica como el chico del distrito pesquero parecían bien entrenados y preparados —, pero si hay algo muy peligroso.

—Lo sé.

—Lysandra, puedes ganar, lo sabes —dijo entonces muy serio, tanto que al alzar la mirada me sentí incómoda bajo sus ojos opalinos.

Siempre había sido así, yo era su alumna estrella aunque tuviera fallos y no fuera la más fuerte. Todos se sentían maravillados por Theron menos él, Dáskalos solo tenía ojos para mí. Quería que yo ganara, pero no ve mi mayor fallo: mi miedo a Theron.

—Lys, puedes hacerlo —repitió al verme abstraída. Me sujetó por los hombros mientras esperábamos el ascensor y me lo dijo una vez más.

—Gracias, lo intentaré —contesté con una sonrisa torpe, siempre le estaría agradecida por creer en mí.

Él es el único, ni siquiera mis padres creen en mí con esa convicción. Suspiro largamente y me hundo totalmente en el agua de la bañera, nada más verle marchar había vuelto a sentirme sola en aquella lujosa suite.

¿Debería creer en su palabra? ¿Podía vencer a Theron? Quizá si no temblara como un flan cada vez que se me acerca con su aura asesina totalmente desplegada sí pudiera… El aire que sale de mis labios se convierte en burbujitas que rompen el techo de jabón, no salgo hasta que la última gota de aire se extingue.

Al volver a respirar, decido que no tengo nada más que hacer en la bañera, tomo la toalla y salgo mientras el agua se escapa por el sumidero. En el espejo aparece una chica alta, de curvas suaves y poco pronunciadas por el cuerpo ejercitado. Los ojos, con el color verde de la aventurina, son amplios pero poco brillantes, de tono opaco como el pelo castaño. Sobre los hombros de piel clara los mechones se ondulan como el oleaje y se pierden hasta el final de la espalda. Esa chica soy yo, quizá algo mundana pero contenta con mi aspecto. No me fijaba en la belleza o ese tipo de cosas como las chicas normales a mi edad, me fijaba en mi complexión atlética, en mi agilidad, en mi mirada siempre alerta.

No tardo en ponerme el pijama y salir con la toalla sobre los hombros, secando el exceso de agua del pelo con ella. De nuevo no tenía sueño, estaba aburrida, nunca he dormido más de 5 horas en un día y ahora tenía 9 para hacerlo, que desperdicio.

Sin quererlo repito la rutina del día anterior: me paseo, toqueteo cada aparato, dejo la toalla cuando mi pelo está casi seco, me estiro en la cama, ruedo a un lado, luego al otro, vuelvo a levantarme, cambio la pantalla del ventanal una y otra vez, al final el paisaje real del capitolio se queda frente a mí y la mirada se me escurre hacia la esquina de la apertura.

Podía quedarme en la habitación sin hacer nada o…

Cojo una chaqueta, me hago una coleta y antes de darme cuenta tengo el cuerpo pegado contra la piedra esculpida. Es fácil reconocer el asidero de la terraza que me aguarda, aun había luz ¿Evan me estaba esperando? Sin quererlo se me dibuja una sonrisa ante la posibilidad.

Llego al borde y me quedo agazapada bajo el pasa-manos unos segundos, oigo voces.

— ¿Has visto a los del distrito 1 y 4? —Dijo una voz femenina y temblorosa, afiné un poco más el oído y pude oír un pequeño sollozo —No tenemos nada que hacer… ¡Ni si quiera tenemos un tutor!

Un suspiro masculino siguió aquella exclamación desesperada. Evan.

—Pero los instructores nos están ayudando bastante… ya les has oído no tenemos que ser más fuertes, tenemos que ser más listos —Se quedó en silencio, quizá esperando una contestación, pero no la hubo —. Clare, sé que ayer estuve muy… inaccesible pero te voy a proteger, estaré contigo en los juegos, haremos una alianza.

— ¿Y eso cómo acabará…? —preguntó, se sorbió la nariz sonoramente, sí, estaba llorando no había duda.

—No pienses en eso ahora, cuando llegue el momento lo resolveremos —Hubo otro silencio —, anda ve a descansar, mañana tendremos que entrenar duro y espabilar con eso de encender fuegos —rió ligeramente y me lo imagino revolviéndola el pelo a su compañera, no sabía por qué pero algo me decía que Evan era de ese tipo de persona.

Pude escuchar los pasos de la chica alejándose, ella también era un poco ruidosa, quizá sea cosa del distrito. Mantengo el silencio aun después de haber escuchado la puerta de la terraza deslizarse hasta quedar cerrada. Intento imaginar donde está Evan, sopesando en bajar de nuevo o esperar un tiempo prudencial para aparecer.

Bajo la vista hacia el camino de descenso, ayer era una de mis opciones pero para ser sincera era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía, prefiero intentar otra vez lo del ascensor. Tuerzo un par de veces los labios y finalmente asomo solo la cabeza por encima de la barandilla del muro.

Evan está sentado en una sillita de jardín de madera, echado hacia delante con el rostro contra los puños y la mirada perdida en la estrafalaria mesita de cristal. El pelo le cae por encima de los ojos dejando al descubierto sus orejas, lleva varios pendientes.

No se muy bien que decir, así que carraspeo la garganta y me asomo un poco más. Al instante alza la mirada con algo de confusión, hasta que me ve y sonríe un poco.

—Buenas noches, señorita lujos —saluda levantándose, y a pesar de que puedo saltar el muro perfectamente me ayuda sujetándome un brazo. Intento no parecer incómoda.

—Creo que te dije mi nombre —contesto entrecerrando los ojos, él solo ríe ligeramente y yo miro hacia la puerta de la terraza, espero que Clare esté ya en su habitación.

— ¿Nos has oído? —pregunta al instante, ha notado hacia dónde miraba. Asiento y vuelvo a mirarle en silencio — ¿Y…? ¿Qué opinas? —esas preguntas son las que se suelen hacer a los tutores, no debería contestar pero al recordar que no tienen el estómago me pesa con algo de amargor.

—Opino que seréis más fuertes juntos que separados… pero no deberías prometerla algo como que la protegerás —contesto sin tapujos, creo que he sobrestimado las palabras de esta mañana, Evan aun no se ha dado cuenta —, no sabes si podrás hacerlo, es probable que no puedas.

Aparta la mirada violentamente y se queda apoyado contra la piedra, tan ensimismado como antes.

—Tienes que establecer una diferencia entre aliados y amigos, en la arena lo segundo no existe —continúo despacio, a cada palabra noto como la tensión aumenta en sus brazos. Suspiro un poco y miro al frente —. ¿Sois cercanos?

—Solíamos trabajar en el mismo sector… por decirlo de algún modo —sonrió con algo de tristeza y añadió: —. En nuestro distrito estamos bastante unidos.

—Pero tienes que ser realista, Evan —insisto un poco, le veo hacer un mohín y apartar otro tanto la mirada, como si quisiera ver mas allá de su hombro.

—Estaba pensando algo…

— ¿Hmmm?

—Tú no eres cómo los demás profesionales —dice girándose y volviéndose a mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —el tono se me alza una octava y frunzo el ceño algo confusa.

—Quiero decir que… —se queda en silencio, parece buscar la forma más adecuada de decirlo —bueno estás aquí, hablas conmigo, pareces una buena persona…

— ¿Por qué tendría que ser mala persona?

—Bueno… eres del 1, seguro que te hubieras presentado voluntaria este o el siguiente año si hubieras querido… quiero decir…

— ¿Y por querer participar en los juegos soy mala persona?

— ¿Por querer matar gente? —me miró de golpe, ahí estaba ese ceño fruncido y ese brillo de moral rebelde.

—No participamos por matar gente —le advertí con los dientes apretados.

—Pues quien lo diría, tu compañero tiene mirada de psicópata.

—Theron es mi hermano ¿No has leído los paneles en el entrenamiento? —gruño enfadada mirando el resto de la terraza. Tras varios segundos sin respuesta vuelvo la vista hacia él confusa por su mutismo, me mira de hito en hito, con los ojos tan abiertos que casi son círculos perfectos — ¿Qué?

— ¿E-es tu hermano? ¿Cómo pudieron elegiros? —parecía increíblemente aborrecido, aunque bueno… en cierto modo yo me sentí así al principio… ¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Yo estoy orgullosa!

—Somos los mejores, por eso —contesto rotunda.

—Pero… ¡Sois hermanos! ¡No podéis mataros el uno al otro! —al instante se me escapa una risotada algo escandalosa, y me tengo que sujetar el estómago.

—Solo espera, aguanta lo suficiente y lo veras —contesté secándome las lágrimas de las pestañas mientras le notaba aun horrorizado —. Mira… tú mismo lo has dicho, mi hermano es una máquina de matar, es así de sencillo, lo hará sin dudar, es lo que le han enseñado —además de que se muere de ganas de hacerlo, pero eso ya es un tema demasiado personal —, así es el distrito 1, ganar significa la gloria y si no ganas solo se puede volver en una caja.

— ¿Incluso si tienes que matar a tu propio hermano…?

— Es verdad que es la primera vez que coincidimos hermanos, pero las otras veces son amigos y compañeros, todos entrenamos juntos desde pequeños, somos como Clare y tú —me bajo del muro y paseo por la terraza, quiero contemplar las vistas desde el lado contrario —. La diferencia es que nosotros no vemos nada malo en luchar hasta la muerte por nuestro honor.

— ¿¡Qué hay de honroso en matar a tu hermano! —le miro por encima del hombro solo unos segundos antes de seguir caminando al frente.

—Hay que ser muy valiente para hacer algo así, Evan —contesto con la voz más apagada de lo que me gustaría —, igual que para presentarse voluntario a los juegos, aun no entiendes la magnitud de todo esto —negué varias veces con la cabeza y apoyé los antebrazos en la barandilla para observar la ciudad, por ese lado llega la corriente, acabará con la humedad de mi pelo.

— ¿Tú podrías hacerlo? ¿Podrías matar a tu hermano, Lysandra?

—No puedo vencer a Theron —digo sin poder evitar reír otro poco.

—Esa no es la pregunta —se acerca, parece querer observar lo mismo que yo pero noto sus pupilas sobre mi sien —, si simplemente te dieran una pistola ¿Podrías matar a cualquier de tus seres queridos?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es una barbaridad! —exclamo confusa, he perdido el hilo de los pensamientos de Evan, no tengo la menor idea de donde quiere ir a parar.

—Así que tú solo matas en la arena —asiente y espero a que añada algo más, empieza a dolerme la cabeza — ¿Y tu hermano?

—Él… —intento buscar una respuesta, una parte de mi quiere creer que mi hermano no mataría a mis padres, que el único problema es conmigo o algo parecido pero…

—Él es un "SF".

— ¿Un qué…? —eso si que me ha dejado confusa.

—En mi distrito nos reunimos todos los jóvenes para ver el inicio de los juegos, tenemos una catalogación extra, los SF —comienza mientras le observo aun algo confusa —. A veces hay profesionales distintos, o mejores para el capitolio, son unas "máquinas de matar" como tu has dicho de tu hermano. Decimos que no tienen sangre, o que tienen la sangre fría. SF. Tu hermano es uno de ellos, son bastante… fáciles de distinguir, parecen depredadores.

Tras aquella explicación me quedo en silencio, noto como el pulso se me acelera unos segundos antes de volver a ralentizarse. Suelto el aire, abro y cierro las manos varias veces y me muerdo la parte interna de la mejilla hasta hacerme sangre.

—Eso es… muy denigrante… no tenéis derecho a juzgar así a los profesionales… —conseguí decir con la voz más controlada que tenía.

— ¿Te molesta que os clasifiquemos? —sonó totalmente socarrón.

— ¡PUES CLARO QUE SI! ¡No somos así! ¡Nosotros también somos personas aunque nos presentemos voluntarios! —Protesto sintiéndome humillada y acusada — ¡Muchos buenos amigos míos han muerto en la arena! ¿Lo sabías?

— ¿Ves? Por eso eres diferente —sus labios forman una amplia sonrisa que me desarma completamente.

— ¡No cambies las tornas! —bramo aun enfadada.

— Tú no eres una SF.

— ¡No uses ese termino delante de mí!

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —vuelve a preguntarme, su sonrisa se vuelve un poco burlona.

No puedo contener la rabia, la siento haciendo arder mis puños, obligándome a rechinar los dientes, y esa condenada sonrisa hace que el último gramo de cordura que me retenía se esfume. Antes si quiera de sentir la palma hormigueando por el golpe, la sonora bofetada rompe el silencio que nos había rodeado tras la pregunta.

Evan, al reponerse y llevarse la mano al rostro, me mira algo enfadado más por el dolor que por otro cosa. Doy media vuelta airadamente y me acerco al lado de la fachada por la que he subido a pasos agigantados, no quiero estar más aquí.

— ¡Espera! —No me detengo, sigo avanzando — ¡Lysandra! —me subo a la tapia, casi siento el impulso de tirarme y engancharme al poste de las banderas con violencia — ¡Estate quieta maldición! —me sujeta por debajo de los hombros y tira de mi con violencia hasta que devuelvo los pies al suelo.

—Suéltame si no quieres que te haga daño — gruño conteniéndome, nota al instante que hablo en serio y me suelta, pero se asegura de que no vuelva a intentar escaparme.

— Lo siento —dice enseguida alzando las manos —, quizá debería haberme mordido un poco más la lengua, pero es la verdad — gruño y hago ademan de rodearle, pero me sujeta el brazo unos segundos —. Solo quería decir que ves a tus oponentes como personas que merecen respeto.

Me quedo en silencio mirándole unos segundos, intento apagar el enfado y no me cuesta mucho tras aquellas palabras. Sí, yo respetaba a mis contrincantes, podía matar para ganar los juegos pero igualmente la vida era algo sagrado que no se podía quitar tan a la ligera, siempre me prometí que la única sangre que derramaría sería la de mis rivales si conseguía ir a la arena. Fue Dáskalos quien me enseñó todo eso, fue él el que me enseñó que bajo todo guerrero debía de haber un corazón libre de admiración en su trabajo.

—Por eso quería pedirte… —siguió poniéndose más serio — Ayúdame.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el capítulo 3. Vamos avanzando y Lysandra y Evan cada vez van a tener que pasar más tiempo juntos, quizá no sea lo mejor para después enfrentarse en la arena...

¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores!

_**-Oniros-**_


	5. Capítulo 04: Cinco noches y un Show

**Cinco noches y un show**

Podía notar como poco a poco mi ceño se alzaba y se fruncía confuso, empieza a escocerme el agarre de Evan.

— ¿Qué…? —Ojalá no haya escuchado bien, por favor que sea así.

—Ayúdame, Lysandra… — susurra menos arrojado. La suplica y desesperación que empaña sus ojos negros me paraliza — sabes que no tenemos tutor… yo no sé nada para sobrevivir y ayudar a Clare en los juegos, yo odio este sitio, odio esta tradición, estoy en contra del…

—No lo digas —bisbiseé soltándome y echando un paso hacia atrás.

Alzo una mano hasta mi brazo, rozando la zona por la que me había sujetado. Puedo notar aún ese resquemor, puedo escuchar a mi padre catalogando a Evan de rebelde, condenándole y gritándome que me aleje de él. Tras varios segundos consigo volver a mirarle, no dice nada pero sigue esperando una respuesta.

—No creo que sea buena idea Evan… —bajo la vista, hoy llevo zapatos así que no tengo los pies descalzos para distraer la vista e intentar tranquilizarme —Sabes que ni siquiera debo estar aquí, implicarme tanto sería casi como ponerme delante de un agente de la paz y declararme… —busqué la palabra que menos me violentaba — insurgente.

— Pero tú eres diferente —insiste y se acerca hasta sujetarme por los hombros, su piel olivácea contrasta con mi tono marmóreo —. Sabes que no tengo posibilidad, al menos dame la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien que aprecio hasta morir.

Debería gritarle, negarme rotundamente ¿Por qué me cuesta hacerlo? Me siento como un monstruo solo de imaginarme haciendo tal cosa. Es cierto, soy diferente, tengo facilidad para implicarme, demasiada humanidad (o eso solía decirme Theron). No voy a ganar, no voy a sobrevivir entonces… ¿Qué más da si le ayudo?

Tragué saliva, intentando bajar el nudo de mi garganta. No creo lo que estoy apunto de decir.

— Está bien, te daré algunos consejos…

—

Así aquella noche acordamos que durante los entrenamientos seguiría estrictamente las instrucciones de los entrenadores. No debíamos hablar el uno con el otro en público salvo por la noche y los temas morales y políticos quedaban completamente descartados.

Creí que no sería muy difícil pero creo que me equivoque…

Era la primera noche en la que actuaba como tutora, la segunda noche del entrenamiento, solo tendríamos cuatro noches.

—Bien, primero resolvamos tus dudas —comencé sentándome en una de las sillas, llevaba el uniforme del entrenamiento por si quería hacer algún ejercicio.

—No tengo dudas —contestó alzando las cejas y mirándome algo asombrado.

Solté un largo suspiro, teníamos mucho trabajo. Me pasé las manos por el rostro, meditando que deberíamos hacer.

—Está bien… pasaré directa a los consejos, espero que te vayan asaltando preguntas… o estás frito —volví a quedarme en silencio, la noche era calurosa y sin nubes, así que mientras hablaba me quedé mirando las estrellas —. Hoy has manejado el hacha de dos cabezas… no se te da mal, pero deberías tener cuidado con los guerreros de armas rápidas como las mías. Bien, has demostrado que las sabes usar, los ojeadores se aseguraran de que haya una en la arena para ti estoy segura.

—Por supuesto o se quedarían sin espectáculo —murmuró riendo.

Le lancé una mirada lacerante y de advertencia, nada de ironías ni política, se le había olvidado muy pronto. Acabó reclinándose también en su silla con una sonrisa torcida esperando a que continuara.

La brisa nocturna revolvió un poco su melena corta y broncínea, tiene el pelo liso pero se le ondulan las puntas hacia afuera.

—Bueno sigamos… eres robusto y mayor así que intentaran guiarte hasta el fondo de la cornucopia para que consigas el hacha… será mejor que te olvides de ella al principio y que Clare y tu corráis a un lugar seguro con lo primero que alcancéis.

Dejé caer de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás, observando de nuevo el firmamento.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviré sin armas?

— ¿No te dije que escucharas a los instructores? —solté otro suspiro exasperada — todos los que no mueren el primer día suelen hacerlo por deshidratación o causas relacionadas con el paisaje que nos preparan, así que si sobrevives ese tiempo no tendrás muchos enfrentamientos, cuando otros mueran busca la forma de conseguir las armas, pero desde luego no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta —me recosté un poco más en la silla —. Los profesionales solemos hacernos con la cornucopia y acabamos con la mayoría de los tributos que se acercan demasiado y se llevan provisiones.

— ¿Vais a hacer alianza con el distrito 2?

Bajé la vista, parecía muy preocupado y no era de extrañar. No solo estábamos Theron y yo, sino que tanto el distrito 2 como el 4 estaban más que preparados, lo suficiente como para que nos granjeáramos una "amistad" temprana.

—Podéis contar con ello, quizá incluso con el 4.

Entrecerró los ojos sin apartarlos del cielo. Enseguida noté como sus labios formaban una línea recta y esa pequeña arruga entre sus cejas cada vez que algo le inquietaba.

—Por eso digo… si los 6 nos metemos en la cornucopia sin intención de matarnos entre nosotros ningún tributo que se acerque estará a salvo, buscad un refugio para pasar la primera noche y cuando empecemos a dispersarnos podréis…

—Entonces… ¿Te unirás a ellos?

Juro que por un momento perdí el aire cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Evan parecía dolido, como si le hubiera traicionado y de golpe sentí un aguijonazo en el pecho como si de verdad lo estuviera haciendo.

El silencio se hizo tan pesado que incluso el susurro del viento parecía un grito ensordecedor. Mi corazón comenzó a desbocarse en cuanto me di cuenta de lo acorralada que me sentía. Evan seguía esperando una respuesta, parecía haber una pequeña luz de esperanza entre la negrura de sus pupilas inspirada en mi silencio.

No podía apagar ese resplandor, no quería hacerlo pero mentir no serviría de nada, solo me quedaba huir.

—Por hoy ya esta bien… —solté un murmullo quedo, quise añadir su nombre al final de la frase pero no pude a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaba pronunciarlo, era algo que había descubierto la noche anterior.

Me levanté, solo di dos pasos lejos de la mesa y él ya estaba a mi lado sujetando mi muñeca para que no me alejara más.

—Lys… espera… —sonó dolido, como un pobre perro recién apaleado suplicando perdón con las orejas gachas.

Ayer también le di permiso para llamarme "Lys" tras una larga charla en la que se divirtió enormemente ante la coincidencia entre la primera letra de "Lujo" y mi nombre. Tuvo la idea de buscarme un apodo y yo le concedí esas tres letras que me había dado Dáskalos hacía mucho, y que Theron había usurpado, antes de que me colocara un alias horrendo. En cuanto se despidió de mí con el diminutivo se me dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, estuve toda la noche pensando en los sentimientos tan dispares que puede producir una sola palabra dicha por diferentes personas. Dáskalos me infundía valor, me sentía grande y fuerte con tan solo esa pequeña parte de mi nombre. Theron me hacía sentir como una niña a la que estaban reprendiendo, oírlo de sus labios era similar a oír el grito enfurecido de un padre a su hija díscola antes de abofetearla. Y Evan… bueno, aun no entendía muy bien todo lo que me hacía sentir (porque era mucho y además no se parecía a ningún otro sentimiento que conociera) pero en ese momento me hizo sentirme totalmente despreciable por encima de todo lo demás.

—Tienes razón en querer irte… he sido un estúpido, al fin y al cabo no hay otra forma ¿Verdad? —rió intentando sonar repuesto, tranquilo. Nada más mirarle supe que estaba muy lejos de sentirse bien. Fue él quien me soltó esta vez en cuanto me descubrió escrutando su rostro —No debería esperar que hicieras algo diferente, además eso no te hace mala persona, tú también debes intentar sobrevivir, sería bueno que ganaras…

Dio un paso atrás, sin permitirme volver a ver su rostro y con un aura de soledad tan pesada a su alrededor que casi creía poder ver algo parecido a una capa negra y humeante a su alrededor.

Estaba paralizada, mi garganta había perdido todas las letras y mis pulmones el aire que las empujaba. Mis pies parecían pegados al suelo y mis brazos atados a mi cuerpo, no podía moverme a pesar de que por un momento me imaginé (y quise) pararle, quizá abrazarle, lo que fuera con tal de que su voz volviera a ser viva y resuelta, de escuchar ese tono escondido algo impertinente de su actitud rebelde.

—Nos vemos mañana, Lys.

Y así, con la velocidad de un último suspiro me vi guiada al ascensor. Él no me miraba, yo no me atrevía a hacerlo y cuando me giré en el ascensor esperando verle despedirse desde el marco de la suite, solo quedaba la puerta cerrada.

Llegué a mi propia habitación envuelta en una turbidez desoladora y tan silenciosa como un espectro. Ni siquiera me percaté de que Theron no fue en mi busca, igual que la noche anterior y es seguro que conocía mis escapadas nocturnas, ahora lo agradezco infinitamente porque antes de pisar la moqueta negra que rodeaba la cama de la habitación varias lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de mis pestañas.

No sé la razón, pero estuve un largo rato llorando y sintiéndome totalmente desconsolada, como si hubiera roto algo hermoso y querido, algo para lo que no tenía nombre pero que ya sentía con una intensidad asfixiante.

Soñé con un precioso lazo escarlata y brillante, era increíblemente sencillo, incluso parecía enlazado con algo de torpeza pero aun así no perdía su inexplicable belleza. El lazo alargaba uno de sus brazos hasta mí, otro hacia un Evan aun apesadumbrado.

Pregunté sin palabras la razón de ese pesar durante el sueño y sus ojos negros me miraron con tristeza durante un tiempo indefinido, se acercaron sin que me diera cuenta y finalmente aquellos mismos ojos parecieron sonreírme.

Algo rodeó mis manos y las alzó, me percaté por primera vez de que las tenía unidas en forma de cuenco, mis dedos parecían crispados y tensos por alguna razón que se me escapaba. Se relajaron cuando las manos bronceadas de Evan rodearon las mías y el pequeño cuenco se abrió otro poco. Dentro continuaba el brazo del lazo antes de rodear mi muñeca, había un remiendo, un pequeño nudo que unía la sedosa cinta que por algún motivo supe que yo había cortado.

Confusa alcé la vista de nuevo. Evan me miró como quien mira a una niña pequeña a punto de llorar. Acarició mi mejilla con los nudillos y sonrió.

Al día siguiente omití el sueño sin darme cuenta, viví el entrenamiento con total concentración y tras reunir una cantidad inimaginable de valor escapé por la ventana hasta el piso de Evan. No sabía que temía más, que siguiera despierto o que ya no me estuviera esperando.

Fue lo segundo, y sonrió tanto nada más verme que dolió.

Empezamos a repasar lo que le sería más útil, estrategias de supervivencia y trampas, lo que nos llevó a hacer nudos sin que me diera cuenta.

Al principio parecía haber algo de tensión entre nosotros, pero sin tener que hablar del día anterior poco a poco todo volvió a su sitio, volvimos a sentirnos a gusto a pesar de nuestras grandes diferencias.

Criticó mis nudos escrupulosamente perfectos y simétricos, yo le acusé de tener las manos más bastas que jamás había visto y la mitad de las veces mis dedos se perdían entre los suyos para ayudarle con las lazadas. Era cierto que sus manos eran bastas y torpes para los trabajos minuciosos, aquellas manos estaban hechas para trabajar con madera bruta, pero eran suaves y cálidas.

Confesó que normalmente las tenía más ásperas y que las durezas que habían empezado a aparecer se habían borrado por las sesiones estéticas, pero las maneras eran imborrables. Me reí con él cuando comenzó a contarme la exagerada anécdota de su primer día en el capitolio y acabamos hablando de los vestidos de nuestro público, retándonos a describir cualquiera más cargado y extravagante que recordáramos.

Cuando crucé el pasillo hacia el ascensor aquella noche, estaba esperando con una sonrisa desde el marco para desearme buenas noches.

—Jamás creí pasármelo tan bien aquí… —sonrió como solo él sabía hacer, con una curva sorprendida que borraba su habitual sarcasmo —Gracias Lys.

Nos sonreímos y la puerta del ascensor se cerró antes de que mis labios pronunciaran unas palabras que me aterra recordar.

La cuarta noche fue mucho más intensa, ambos estábamos nerviosos por ver a los examinadores al día siguiente.

—No hagas florituras, coge las hachas y ve directo a por los maniquíes, tienes que parecer letal, peligroso, un buen tributo —le dije sentada en una de las sillas, esta vez ya no me sentaba frente a él, lo hacía a su lado.

Pisé el asiento y me abracé las piernas mientras le miraba, podía notar pequeños movimientos en sus pupilas, estaba recordando movimientos de pelea.

—Una nota buena significa que se fijen en ti, y si se fijan en ti puedes tener patrocinadores, quizá alguien se empatice cuando tengas sed, o cuando estés herido y necesites un ungüento, o cuando el hambre este por llevarte —seguí con las palabras de mi mentor y no con las de Ormía —. Esa gente no sabe de combate ni de heridas letales, un corte en la arteria no les impresionará, pero si lo hará que hagas salir volando un par de cabezas de plástico y algunos miembros ¿Entiendes?

Asintió despacio, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras planeaba lo que haría mañana.

—Es decir, que lo que me has enseñado sobre los puntos vitales no servirá para nada mañana.

—Exacto, eso déjalo para la arena —soltó muy despacio el aire de sus pulmones, esta vez apenas lo escuché, al menos había conseguido hacerle menos ruidoso —. Y aprovecha el último día de entrenamiento para repasar todo lo relacionado con la supervivencia y movimientos de combate, nada de hacer ejercicios no te servirán de nada a 24 horas de ir a la arena.

— ¿No vendrás mañana? —preguntó enseguida, me miró de golpe completamente contrariado.

—No, mañana será muy peligroso con las entrevistas alargándose y todos yendo y viniendo —le sonreí de soslayo, yo también quería poder subir y preguntarle que tal le había ido todo, reírnos de las entrevistas quizá, de nuestro aspecto, estar con él —. Pero la noche antes de los juegos subiré, lo prometo.

Sonrió calmado, asintiendo con energía y acabando por levantarse de golpe. Hizo una engalanada reverencia mientras se reía.

— ¿Qué tal si me presento así?

Estallé en carcajadas, al borde estaba de patalear y de perder algunas lágrimas por el dolor de estómago, si seguía así despertaría a Clare. Al volver a mirarle, aun entre risas, estaba ligeramente ruborizado pero no molesto, parecía aun más alegre.

—Increíblemente estúpido, ni se te ocurra —convine aun riendo, ahora me levanté yo, acercándome hasta alisar una chaqueta imaginaria entre risitas, creía notar su pulso algo más acelerado —. Eres un chico apuesto, tienes don de gentes aprovéchalo y te los llevaras a todos de calle, suelta algún chiste, se relajado y confiado…

— ¿Crees que soy apuesto? —me cortó cuando aun estaba colocándole una falsa corbata a modo de broma.

Le miré, confusa y me di cuenta de la cercanía que estaba mostrando. Sentí como las mejillas estaban a punto de explotarme, carraspeé torpemente y me eché un paso hacia atrás aun sonriendo para sobrellevar el apuro.

—Claro que sí, bueno hay muchos chicos más guapos que tú —puntualicé sentándome de nuevo.

— ¿Con que sí? —rió con picardía y ocupó también su silla, le lancé una miradita irritada y al final ambos reímos.

—Si, pero las cosas son como son, seguro que las damitas del capitolio ya se han fijado en ti, este año no hay muchos muchachos de buen ver como mi hermano —acabé consiguiendo tranquilizarme, el rubor era ya lejano.

— ¿Crees que me pondrán un traje ridículo? —alzó una mano con el codo apoyado en el reposabrazos e inclinó el rostro sobre la palma sin parar de sonreír.

—No lo creo, en las entrevistas todos los tributos suelen estar fabulosos —me encogí de hombros y me lo imaginé con un traje de chaqueta que resaltara su figura atlética, con esa melenita cobriza y su sonrisa seguro que los encandilaba —. Pero ni se te ocurra…

—Nada de alusiones políticas, lo sé —acabó la frase con un resoplido disconforme, la arruga entre sus cejas volvió a aparecer —. Me siento culpable…

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté enseguida, no entendía ese sentir.

—Porque me estoy dejando llevar por todo esto cuando lo odio tanto… —susurró, pareció algo mas pequeño y encogido en su asiento —una parte de mí quiere hacer algo distinto.

No supe muy bien qué contestar para ayudarle, le tenía ahí delante alicaído con el flequillo partido rozándole los ojos y la vista nublada. El aire chocó contra nuestras espaldas y la coleta me azotó el cuello antes de enroscarse, aquella noche parecía haberse vuelto más oscura con Evan.

—No, ahora tienes que preocuparte por ti, no hay nada que puedas hacer a parte de eso… —suspiré, poco teníamos que hacer ambos. Apoyé la sien en su hombro y se relajó un tanto, escuché el murmullo del cuello de su camisa cuando me miró apoyada en él —quizá si ganas puedas hacer algo fuera o quizá puedas ser un ejemplo al estar en la arena… quizá si puedas cambiar las cosas.

Hubo otro silencio, quise apretarme un poco más, el viento era algo frío y Evan era cálido, era un lugar seguro a la vez que peligroso, pero eso me daba igual, llevaba toda una vida jugando al juego de la vida y la muerte. Daba igual si una parte de mi creía en sus ideales, daba igual si nos habíamos acercado demasiado, todo daba igual durante esas horas y en la arena todo acabaría. Era extraño que por primera vez me sintiera realmente libre entre aquellos límites de la prohibición.

El cuello de la camisa volvió a murmurar y sus labios se posaron en mi frente.

Me quedé muy quieta, cerré los ojos y haciendo lo que quería me apreté contra su brazo aun más. Jamás podré describir todo lo que latía en mi interior, cosas tan enfrentadas y a la vez sencillas que no hay palabras descubiertas para ello.

El día siguiente fue completamente frenético, primero la visita a los examinadores. No fue una gran preocupación para mí, usar los cuchillos fue un juego más cuando todos aquellos hombrecillos orondos me prestaban toda su atención y aplaudían a un simple lanzamiento triple simultáneo, algo que no servía para nada en la arena pero que los hacia saltar entusiasmados.

Estuve más nerviosa por Evan que por mí y mientras esperábamos las notas, yo me senté muy rígida en el sofá. Theron estaba a mi lado, ignorándome, lo hacía mucho últimamente y nos iba mejor a ambos aunque en los entrenamientos todos los profesionales parecíamos algo parecido a una piña.

El programa comenzó, el presentador dio un pequeño discurso por los resultados generales, hubo imágenes de los tributos antiguos más destacados, Dáskalos apareció con tan solo 17 años dándole una tajada fulminante a otro chico por ejemplo, creo que también apareció Ormía, el resto apenas me resultaban conocidos. Y finalmente comenzó con la lista, todos en la sala nos reclinamos hacia delante.

—Del distrito 1, Theron Deaoni ha recibido una puntuación de… —hizo una pausa estudiada, el semblante de mi hermano aparecía en la esquina superior derecha —11 puntos.

Ormía soltó una risa, Theron sonrió confiado y todos le felicitaron, me incluí con unas palabras escuetas, entonces llegó mi turno.

—Lysandra Deaoni, del mismo distrito ha obtenido… 10 puntos —hubo otra celebración, ambas eran puntuaciones muy altas siendo 12 el máximo.

Sonreí a cada palabra, me escapé de la mirada depredadora de Theron y brindamos sin prestar atención al resto del programa, los diseñadores empezaron enseguida a sacar todo lo que tenían preparado para la entrevistas, víctimas del entusiasmo de la suite.

Sacaron mi vestido, me encantó, si que había tenido suerte con los estilistas normalmente había mucha más pomposidad. Era sencillo, parecía una toga cuidada de color dorado con un sobrepuesto de encaje negro y florido. La falda era amplia, de gasa y hasta los tobillos, se estrechaba alrededor de mis caderas y cintura y se pegaba bajo mi pecho acentuando mis curvas. A partir de ahí se abría como un pequeño abanico que envolvería mi busto para que después un anillo de oro enganchara toda la tela a la altura de mi clavícula, convirtiéndose en una trenza que pasaba por detrás de mi cuello, dejando un largo escote en mi espalda, y que se perdía por debajo de la tela que cubría mi pecho.

Me lo pusieron por encima de lo que llevaba, mostrándome los tacones negros con filigranas de hilo de oro y comenzando a decidir mi peinado. Parecían decantarse por un moño alto en el que desperdigar adornos de flores doradas entre los bucles, pero yo ya no prestaba atención, el presentador había llegado al distrito 7.

Contuve la respiración escondidamente.

—Evan Lykos ha sido puntuado con… 9 puntos.

Solté el aire, 9 puntos era una muy buena puntuación, seguro que alguien se interesaba en él, lo necesitaban mucho más que todos los profesionales juntos. Solo le quedaba rematarlo en la entrevista.

Ojalá se contenga.

—

Theron estaba sentado junto al presentador de los juegos, su traje negro a medida hacía que su cabello pareciera aun más rubio y el tono perfecto de la corbata lo acompañaba. Sonreía ampliamente como si llevara toda la vida delante de las cámaras.

—Dime Theron… — el presentador se quedó en silencio —todos nos sentimos algo frustrados por el echo de que tu hermana y tú estéis en los mismos juegos ¿Cómo os afecta?

Siguió sonriendo con aparente tristeza, era un actor nato.

—Estamos muy orgullosos, los dos queríamos participar en los juegos desde niños y nos dio un vuelco el corazón cuando nos eligieron para esta ocasión tan especial… después nos dimos cuenta de lo que implicaba… —el presentados asintió emotivo —pero vamos a volcarnos en los juegos, queremos luchar juntos todo cuanto sea posible y después… —se hizo un silencio pesado en todo el publico, creí escuchar a alguna mujer susurrando desoladamente —lucharemos limpiamente y el que sobreviva honrara la memoria del otro.

Los aplausos le llovieron, las mujeres lloraban e incluso el presentador estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Todo el capitolio está orgulloso de vosotros dos, os deseamos lo mejor y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte —dijo despidiéndole, era mi turno.

Mi apariencia deslumbró a todos al instante y más aun con la entrada en escena anterior de Theron, tenía que admitir que el maquillaje en todos metálicos y dorados me favorecía.

—Lysandra Deaoni, una auténtica y hermosa amazona ¿No creen amigos? —los aplausos retumbaron mientras nos sentábamos sonrientes, estaba tranquila — Ya has visto a tu hermano, los dos sois impresionantes ¿Crees que tus padres os están viendo? —me preguntó.

—Por supuesto, antes de irnos estuvimos todos reunidos, estaban muy orgullosos… —sonreí ligeramente y algo afligida, un porcentaje era fingido, otro era real —no pudimos evitar llorar cuando nos abrazamos los cuatro juntos sabiendo que sería la última vez.

Un murmullo recorrió a los espectadores que imaginaban la escena.

—Supongo que sí ¿Qué les dirías si los tuvieras ahora delante después de estos días tan intensos?

—Que les quiero, que siempre lo haré, no podría decir otra cosa —me acarició el brazo a modo de consuelo y yo le sonreí de soslayo.

— ¿Esperas ganar, Lysandra?

Suponía que me haría esa pregunta, o a mi o a Theron, pero de todas formas me quitó el resuello al instante. Perdí la sonrisa y bajé un poco la vista.

—Realmente… no sé lo que quiero, ganar sería doloroso, tanto Theron como yo nos debatimos en ello, solo daremos lo mejor y será la arena quien decida —mi tono había bajado con tristeza, aquello ocultaba mejor el miedo que cualquier otro sentimiento y la reacción en el público me dijo que había dado en el clavo. Yo también era una buena actriz.

Hubo otras cuantas preguntas en las que el presentador intentaba animarme y todo acabó entre aplausos y grandes sonrisas, como era normal en todas las entrevistas, sería una larga noche.

Estaba ya en mi habitación, deshaciéndome el recogido delante del espejo, mirando de reojo el esquinazo izquierdo del cristal pulido donde seguían las entrevistas.

—Nuestro siguiente invitado es un apuesto chico que ha roto los esquemas de muchos con su puntuación ¡Evan Lykos, queridos amigos! —el corazón me dio un vuelvo y las pinzas que me estaba quitando se me cayeron de los dedos, sin recogerlas alcé la vista hacia las imágenes.

Evan apareció andando con galantería, no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado todos esos pequeños gestos que hacía de vez en cuando como un verdadero caballero, llevaba un pantalón de traje blanco perfectamente planchado, camisa del mismo color remangada hasta los codos y un chaleco de color bronce metalizado.

Tenía el pelo ligeramente peinado pero aun conservaba su soltura y se le cruzaba sobre los ojos y la frente dándole un aire misterioso, estaba realmente apuesto.

—Bienvenido, Evan. Como ya he dicho a todos nos ha sorprendido tu puntuación ¿A qué se debe? Sabemos que no debemos hablar de ello pero… ¿Qué hiciste para impresionarlos? —preguntó con secretismo.

Evan soltó una risita picara, creí oír algún suspiro.

— ¿Crees que está bien contarlo? —preguntó por lo bajo aunque todos podían oírle, hubo risas entre el público.

—Tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá —más risas.

—Bueno, está bien… verás… —el pulso se me paró un instante, por dios que no dijera ninguna barbaridad rebelde cómo que los sobornó, por favor, por favor —descubrí que las hachas sirven para algo más que para cortar árboles.

Dejé de respirar, mirando con los ojos como platos la pantalla, pero entonces hubo aun más risas y aplausos. Vaya, era la única que había visto una sombra de doble sentido. Tomé aire otra vez, tenía que relajarme, todo iría bien.

—Es cierto, sois muy trabajadores en el 7 Evan asintió con su sonrisa amplia ¿Por qué crees que te eligieron?

El silencio se hizo de golpe, Evan parecía algo descolocado, ligeramente incómodo. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás pensativo y algo serio, volví a tensarme al saber que se sentía tentado.

—Alguien me dijo que era apuesto, puede ser por eso —contestó, las carcajadas fueron aun más estridentes esta vez.

Me ruboricé de golpe. Definitivamente se le daba demasiado bien. Perdí un gruñidito algo indignada y finalmente seguí con el intento de bajar todo mi pelo de ese intrincado moño, prestándole la atención justo a la entrevista, no hubo más sobresaltos.

Fue una noche muy larga, rodé y rodé por la cama incontables veces. Hice ejercicios, escribí una tabla sobre fintas que mañana querría practicar y otra de últimos detalles que darle a Evan. Los nervios de los juegos empezaban a jugar con la boca de mi estómago.

Aquella última noche subí tarde para asegurarme de que Clare estuviera dormida pero ascendí más rápido que ninguna otra vez. Nada mas asomarme Evan sonrió, se acercó a grandes zancadas, alcanzándome a tiempo para cogerme por la cintura y dejarme con suavidad en el suelo. No me sentí incómoda.

—Creí que no subirías, Lys —me regañó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y si Clare hubiera estado despierta? —contrataqué con un pequeño resoplido, pero seguía sonriendo sin remedio.

—Está bien —con pasos rápidos nos fuimos a sentar alrededor de la mesita de la terraza, se habían quedado la una pegada a la otra desde la cuarta noche, al verlo sonreí un poco más.

—Estabas preciosa —dijo nada mas sentarse, me quedé sorprendida ante aquel cumplido y las mejillas comenzaron a arderme otra vez.

—Gracias… los estilistas hacen milagros, supongo —me costó encontrar esa respuesta y no pude evitar que mi vos sonara algo entrecortada —. Tú también estuviste bien… aunque el comentario ese de las hachas…

Rió completamente relajado mientras yo aun estaba tensa, supongo que no había razón para estarlo, así que solo sonreí a medias mientras esperaba su justificación.

—Suponía que me dirías algo así, juro que no era un comentario de doble sentido —se relajó aun más poniendo los pies sobre la mesita del jardín —. Lo pasé peor con la segunda pregunta…

—Ya… —le observé concentradamente, ¿Cuál habría sido su respuesta si no se hubiera cohibido? — Y ¿Qué…?

Quería saberlo, pero antes de poder acabar la pregunta se levantó de golpe sobresaltándome ligeramente. Como era habitual me era imposible seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, no tenía la menor idea de lo que quería hacer ahora.

—Repasémoslo todo —dijo yendo al centro de la terraza.

Cuando repasamos combate la tercera noche lo habíamos despejado todo y conseguido una "lona" que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de la sala de entrenamiento, le había enseñado golpes, luxaciones, como aprovechar la fuerza del contrario y otras cosas de rápido aprendizaje que le sería muy útil.

Le seguí en silencio, algo me decía que no quería contestar a esa pregunta delante de mí o en ese momento, aquel arranque de energía no era casualidad.

—Golpes en el rostro de frente —ordené nada más estar en mi lugar, si no quería hablar de ello estaba en su derecho por mucha curiosidad que sintiera o resquemor por el secretimos.

Evan se acercó tras asentir, marcó un golpe a varios centímetros de mi cara, los nudillos encajarían perfectamente bajo mi nariz. Después bajo mis labios y finalmente sobre mi mentón, aquellos lugares podían producir hasta desvanecimiento si se daban con fuerza.

—Recuerda, si tienes el hacha es mejor dar con el final del mango o el eje entre los filos —asintió y le pedí los golpes laterales, señaló las sienes, la arteria carótida y bajo las orejas. Pasamos a los golpes de espaldas y señaló la nuca y la cúspide craneal. Todos esos lugares eran zonas en las que golpear resultaba más que efectivo y podía incluso provocar la muerte.

Le recordé la tráquea y otros puntos que el mismo iba señalando. Pasamos a rememorar las heridas por arma más efectivas, comenzó a hacer X encima de mi cuerpo sin necesidad de que fuéramos parte por parte. Empezó con mi espalda pues se había quedado detrás de mí al marcar mi nuca.

Tras "cortar" mis talones hizo una larga marca entre mis hombros, noté como su respiración me daba contra la nuca, sentí el estómago subir y bajar. Giró a mí alrededor y volvió a estar frente a mí. Dibujó sobre la curva de mi cuello para seccionar las arterias, la línea que atravesó horizontalmente mi garganta me hizo estremecerme.

Ambos estábamos completamente en silencio, intentábamos contener la respiración tanto como fuera posible, pero se nos notaba agitados. Creía que iba a convulsionar de un momento a otro por aquel nerviosismo inexplicable y la garganta reseca, notar la mirada concentrada de Evan recorriéndome no me ayudaba en absoluto.

Sus dedos bajaron siguiendo mi clavícula y marcaron una vez más, el próximo punto era sobre el corazón y ahí Evan podría notar como me palpitaba a toda velocidad, estaba segura de ello, empezaba a temer ser descubierta por algo que aun me costaba comprender cuando sus manos bajaron súbitamente y rodearon mi cintura de nuevo.

Alcé el rostro a toda velocidad, sus manos me oprimieron insistentemente y me trabé al encontrar sus ojos aun más negros de lo habitual. Volvía a sentir la garganta seca.

Me acerqué un poco más a su rostro y él hizo lo mismo, no había ya ni un centímetro de separación entre nuestros cuerpos, sentía su respiración creando remolinos contra mis labios.

— ¡Evan! —el grito nos sobresaltó tanto que acabamos separados medio metro, el rubor aprisionó el rostro de ambos antes de llegar a comprenderlo todo y de reconocer a Clare delante de nosotros con una expresión absolutamente desencajada — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Miré en todas direcciones, como si esperara que una salida se dibujara delante de mí y pudiera desaparecer, pero la compañera de Evan estaba en medio de mi camino hacia el ascensor y ya había desechado la opción de descender hacía días.

—Tranquilízate Clare, todo tiene explicación —comenzó Evan más rápido que yo —ahora mismo te lo explico todo… vamos Lys.

Carraspeó la garganta y sus dedos se enredaron entre los míos mientras íbamos dirección del ascensor, no tuve valor de mirar a Clare. Para nuestra suerte, aquella pobre chica estaba tan asombrada como nosotros y se quedó pasmada en la terraza.

—Lo siento mucho Lys, de veras, perdóname… —murmuró atravesando la suite, estrechó mi mano y me ruboricé aun más, me había quedado sin voz —te prometo que Clare no dirá nada, no te preocupes… lo siento —volvió a disculparse.

Fruncí el ceño, aun confusa y descolocada.

Sonrió con ternura al verme así. Se quedó observándome varios minutos, quizá fueran segundos pero para mi fueron eternos, parecía debatirse internamente durante aquellos instantes hasta que alzó las manos rodeando mi rostro, y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, sus labios rozaron mi frente.

—Para que te dé suerte… intenta ganar mañana, yo intentare no morir en vano —me susurró. Su dedo índice hizo una X sobre mi corazón, la última marca que quedaba —tienes un corazón rebelde Lys, puedes hacer más que yo, puedes ganar.

El ascensor nos separó antes de que mi mente dejara de ser un vórtice furioso e impreciso.

* * *

Esto sigue avanzando y el terreno entre Evan y Lys es cada vez más traicionero.

En el próximo capítulo llegaremos a la arena ¿Qué tendrá preparado el capitolio para los tributos? Una gran sorpresa sin duda, sobre todo para los distritos más alejados y aun resentidos por la guerra.

¿Que pasará por la cabeza de Lys mientras ve a Evan durante la cuenta atrás?

¡Muchas gracias a los lectores!

_**-Oniros-**_


	6. Capítulo 05: Sangre y Hormigón

**Sangre y**** hormi****gón**

Puedo verme reflejada en los azulejos pulidos de aquella pequeña sala. Llevo la coleta bien atada, pero como siempre los mechones se escapan alrededor de mis sienes al no disponer de horquillas (Podrían usarse como armas). Lo soluciono poniéndome la raya a un lado, así la mayoría del pelo me cae hacia un lado y lo puedo recoger detrás de la oreja mientras el resto se ondula contra mi mejilla sin molestarme la vista.

Vuelvo a observar las prendas que me han dado, intentando saber lo que me deparaba la arena. Eran unos pantalones caqui de tela ligera, anchos y con muchos bolsillos, en los bajos había una goma para que no estuvieran rozando con el suelo, pero yo he preferido meterlo por las botas de cuero fuerte y punta de acero, pesan bastante pero estoy acostumbrada.

Un cinturón me ayuda a mantenerlo perfectamente anclado alrededor de mis caderas. La hebilla es metálica con el emblema del capitolio grabado, tiene un dispositivo de ácido corrosivo que la destruirá si alguien intenta usarla como arma.

Solo una camiseta de tirantes anchos negros me cube de cintura para arriba, es larga y me la he metido por los pantalones para estar más cómoda. Se estrecha con mi cintura, siguiendo la línea natural de mi cuerpo pero sin ser ceñida. Para cubrirme, una chaqueta de cremallera y capucha a juego del pantalón me espera en la percha, en las sienes de la capucha está impreso el escudo del distrito uno en tonos dorados, el dibujo es aun más grande en la espalda. Con tanto "oro" voy a ser un blanco andante.

Son colores muy grisáceos a excepción de la camiseta que debía de ir cubierta, no suelen dar prendas de camuflaje en los juegos pero tampoco usan colores que llamen la atención o se vean a metros de distancia, es decir no será un bosque. ¿Una tundra? ¿Una cordillera montañosa escarpada de tierra yerma?

Suspiro largamente, no tengo la menor idea.

Giro sobre mis talones y me subo de un salto al único mueble metálico que adorna la estancia, la plancha sobre la que descansaba toda mi ropa menos la chaqueta. Jamás creí que estaría tan nerviosa… me daba vergüenza admitir que tenía miedo aunque no por lo que todos creerían. He cambiado, he cambiado demasiado.

Ayer fue la peor noche de mi vida.

La realidad me dio un bofetón nada mas encerrarme en la habitación. ¿Qué hacía yo jugando a ser tutora del 7? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando al aceptar? ¿Qué era un alma caritativa? ¡Estaba en los juegos del hambre!

Me había implicado con Evan, ya no era otro tributo, tenía nombre, sentimientos que conocía, una risa que me taladraba la memoria y lo peor de todo, tenía ideales que por un momento, dejándome llevar por la embriaguez de la fantasía idílica, creí que eran míos en lo más hondo.

Aquella pantomima sangrienta se me antojaba bárbara, opresiva y dictatorial, una total aberración. Odiaba la represión del capitolio, odiaba sus chantajes, su buen vivir mientras otros morían de hambre en los distritos marginales. Juegos del hambre ¡Ja! Condenaban a niños día tras día a morir sin necesidad de ser reclutados en la arena.

¿Había estado ciega? No.

Yo no pienso así, soy humana, tengo defectos pero NO soy rebelde. Evan me había contaminado. Quiero creer que estoy aquí por orgullo, no quiere perder la base en la que había asentado toda mi vida, no quería perder pie y caer. Estaba aterrorizada. ¿De verdad los juegos eran algo tan… horrible?

Con todos esos pensamientos noto que los ojos se me encharcan. Suelto el aire muy despacio para que no se convierta en sollozo y me tumbo en la fría mesa. Cruzo las manos sobre mi vientre, encajando nerviosamente las uñas de los dedos bajo las de los otros, y vuelvo a mirar el firmamento alicatado.

Toda mi vida había pensado que era fuerte y libre y me equivocaba. Soy débil, muy débil, en solo cinco días aquel chico había desmigajado mi mundo, lo había puesto patas arriba y no podía culparle, ni el ni yo éramos libres.

Pero ahora daba igual, ya no quedaba nada, daba igual que ahora no quisiera formar parte de aquello, lo voy a hacer me guste o no y la única escapatoria que me quedaba era ser lo que todos esperaban.

¡Que estúpida había sido! ¡Y he tenido que darme cuenta al encapricharme de un chico!

Todo era tan absurdo e irónico que me daban ganas de reír como si no hubiera mañana. Nunca me había fijado en los chicos, nunca había sido una chica normal y ahora no solo he conocido a uno que sospecho que me gusta, sino que le veré morir con toda probabilidad.

Siento de nuevo los ojos a punto de desbordarse.

¡Estúpido Evan! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio con todo mi ser, por hacerme esto!

La puerta se abre y automáticamente me incorporo hasta quedar sentada en el borde con las piernas colgando. Sería Ormía que ya había dado sus últimos consejos a Theron antes de meterse en la cápsula, pero no es una mujer la que cruza el umbral.

— ¡Dáskalos! —me falta tiempo para saltar, correr y abrazarme contra el pecho de mi mentor sin poder parar de llorar.

¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿A cuantos habría tenido que sobornar para pasar a verme? ¡Me da igual! No quería ver a Ormía, necesitaba a alguien que me comprendiera, alguien que me conociera a la perfección y solo podía ser él.

—Pequeña Lys —susurra abrazándome, no por compromiso, no, aquello era un abrazo de verdad, de esos que te hacen crujir los músculos y que deseas que aun te aprieten más.

No puedo contestarle, es demasiado para mi. Si ya había llorado solo por verle ahora lloraba a mares como una niña. Me conocía, no sabía el verdadero motivo de aquellas lágrimas sólo una parte, pero me conocía y sabía que necesitaba hacerlo. Me dejó llorar todo cuanto quise, le empapé la camisa lavanda y no dejó de apretarme contra él, lo mejor era saber que no me preguntaría el verdadero motivo, él sabía que si necesitaba contarle algo lo haría.

Cuando por fin me tranquilice, alzó mi rostro y me secó las lágrimas con los pulgares, sonriéndome con pesar.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Lys? —asentí y me recogió los mechones.

Dáskalos había sido más padre que mi propio progenitor. Desde pequeña pasaba medio día en la escuela y el otro medio entrenando con él. Al principio había sido desesperante, yo era una niña muy llorona y quejica, pero él había tenido paciencia y me había educado. Me había hecho las coletas cuando se me deshacían en la lona y yo aun no sabía hacérmelas, las primeras que me hizo fueron un total desastre, me mimó con regalos en mi cumpleaños y me protegió de Theron incansablemente.

Apagó el orgullo y la arrogancia del 1 para serenarme, encendió el honor para iluminar mi camino y me enseñó todo lo que un tributo necesita saber para ganar en la arena y además no perderse en uno mismo al hacerlo.

—Es normal, eres una niña, Lys. Solo tienes 17 años —sonrió de lado, ambos sabemos que aunque fuera su mejor alumna no quería que fuera partícipe. Sorbí la nariz asintiendo —. Pero tienes que recordarlo, no puedes dudar, eres un tributo y estás aquí para luchar… —volví a asentir más aliviada y centrada, los nubarrones de mi mente desaparecieron —tendrás que derramar sangre para volver a casa ¿Quieres volver? —Asentí por tercera vez —entonces recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado y mata para vivir no vivas para matar.

Tuve que hacer otro asentimiento, nos separamos y me miró de arriba abajo, sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente, pero antes de que yo pudiera verlo carraspeó la garganta, fue por la chaqueta y me ayudó a ponérmela.

—Ten por seguro que este año habrá mucho movimiento, el capitolio estará presente constantemente en el juego no será como siempre.

—Si —por fin pude pronunciar una sílaba, solo con ello conseguí hacerle sonreír.

Las marcas de la edad aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos iridiscentes al hacerlo, jamás encontré una piedra preciosa que los describiera, unos días parecían turmalinas, otros ópalos, y así se formaba una larga lista. No sabía que edad tenía exactamente, pero se acercaba a la de mi padre y aun así no tenía entradas, su pelo rubio y tieso seguía siendo abundante.

—Gana Lys, gana —dice colocándome bien los hombros de la prenda. Le sonrío, vuelvo a ser el tributo del 1 tras haberme perdido a mi misma. De momento es lo único que necesito para saltar a la arena —. ¿No te han dejado llevar los pendientes de tu madre?

Arrugo el ceño ante la pregunta ¿Pendientes? ¡Ah! Recuerdo los pequeños pendientes de hilo de plata con un botón de amazonita que mi madre me hizo por mi décimo-quinto cumpleaños tras unos segundos y niego suavemente.

—No he pedido que los evaluaran, brillan mucho y además… no quiero que se pierdan… le encargué a Ormía que se los hiciera llegar pasara lo que pasara.

—Entiendo… —se queda unos segundos en silencio, sin para de asentir y noto un brillo en sus ojos —entonces quizá…

Se lleva la mano al bolsillo y saca una anticuada lupa de joyero dorada y arañada. Siento un extraño nerviosismo al verla y le miro procurando no volver a echarme a llorar.

—No puedo —corto enseguida, mi voz suena algo ronca.

—Claro que puedes —contesta con un gruñido quejumbroso, me cogió la mano de golpe y dejó la lupa sobre mi palma austeramente —. Me dio suerte durante mis juegos, ahora te la dará a ti.

Trago saliva y me quedo mirando la pequeña herramienta. Dáskalos siempre la lleva consigo, suele tenerla entre los dedos cuando está nervioso y tiene la rutina de mirar al sol con ella a las 6 de la tarde, la hora en la que se proclamó ganador de los juegos, día tras día.

—Pero era de tu padre… —arrugo el ceño, significaba mucho para él.

—Y antes fue de mi bisabuelo y así un largo etcétera, esta lupa sobrevivió a la guerra y a mis juegos, estuvo en mi familia siempre y nos mantuvo a salvo, eso dijo mi padre… —rió con aire nostálgico mientras ambos mirábamos la pieza —era un viejo chiflado y trastocado por las atrocidades de la guerra, le habrías encantado —soltó un suspiro y los hombros se le hundieron, empezó a parecerme mayor y cansado por primera —. No voy a tener hijos Lys, tú eres lo más parecido a eso que he tenido… quiero que lo lleves y no aceptaré una negativa.

Pone esa cara sería que solo usaba para los días en los que no estaba por la labor de hacer el entrenamiento o no me aplicaba al cien por cien. Me fue imposible no sonreír a la vez que susurraba un "Gracias". Guardé la lupa con cuidado en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta para que se quedara contra mi pecho.

— ¿No hay problema en que la lleve? —pregunté echando las manos detrás de mi espalda, entrelazando los dedos.

—Ya la llevé yo en mis juegos ¿Qué podrías hacer con ella? —no, no lo habían examinado.

—Incendiar un hormiguero y si me lo propongo hasta dejar ciego a un tributo —contesto riendo un poco.

—Pues no lo hagas o me meterás en un lio —advierte dándome un toque con los nudillos en la frente.

_TRIBUTOS A SUS CABINAS EN 10, 9, 8…_

Tuerzo el gesto al oír la cuenta atrás para entrar a la cápsula, Dáskalos aprieta los dientes y oprime mi hombro, ayudándome a avanzar y acompañándome cada centímetro hasta el interior de la cabina.

— ¿Qué eres Lys? —la pregunta me llega al poner un pie dentro.

—Un tributo.

— ¿Qué es lo único que importa?

—Sobrevivir —siento la voz sedada de Dáskalos como una droga, entrándome desde la nuca y desperdigándose por mi espina dorsal.

— ¿Lo harás?

Por primera vez no dudo de la respuesta:

—Lo haré.

Me giro mientras la puerta de cristal se cierra y justo cuando empiezo a subir, Dáskalos dibuja una cruz sobre su corazón sin dejar de mirarme.

Grábalo… grábalo en tu memoria… lo necesitarás me repito una y otra vez.

Noto la luz por encima de mi cabeza, cierro los ojos con fuerza, dejo de respirar, escucho el latido de mi corazón, está agitado. Lo calmo, le obligo a sonar acompasado…

_60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39…_

Lo sincronizo con la cuenta atrás antes de tomar aire y llenar los pulmones. Huele a queroseno y a polvo…

_38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21…_

Abro los ojos, lo primero que veo es la cornucopia a rebosar en medio de una enorme plaza de una ciudad abandonada. Una gota de sudor se cuela detrás de mi oreja cuando veo lo que el capitolio me ha dejado, un par de dagas largas tras tres filas de mochilas desperdigadas, abro y cierro los puños…

_20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9…_

Estoy en el medio de la media luna que formamos los 24 tributos. Veo a Clare a cinco pedestales de mi por la izquierda. Temo buscar a Evan, solo espero que corra lejos…

_8, 7, 6, 5, 4..._

Suelto el aire muy despacio, echo el cuerpo hacia delante…

_3, 2, 1…_

Tenso los músculos…

_0._

Salto. Corro.

No tengo que pensar, simplemente actúo. Mis piernas corren solas, a toda velocidad hacia las dagas. Escucho a los demás correr y hacer saltar la gravilla del asfalto, hay dos personas detrás de mí.

Salto toda una fila de provisiones como un gato, caigo acuclillada y ruedo con la espalda antes de levantarme y seguir corriendo.

Dos gritos rompen el silencio de la carrera pero no me detengo.

Derrapo levantando una nube de polvo, y entre todo aquel caos encuentro el tacto de las empuñaduras.

Aprieto con fuerza los mangos y giro sobre los talones a toda velocidad a tiempo de cortar un cuello bautizando MIS armas. La cortina de sangre salta hacia mí mientras el pobre desgraciado que me ha seguido cae de rodillas entre gemidos húmedos y gorjeantes. Me aparto y avanzo.

Otro tributo viene hacia mi, es dos veces más ancho que yo y gruñe como una bestia desesperada entre una jauría de lobos.

Antes de que me embista doy un paso, me inclino a toda velocidad hincando una rodilla y le barro las piernas con el brazo, rueda por si solo encima de mi espalda por la inercia. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a levantarse del suelo hundo la daga hasta el guarda-manos en su pecho.

Veo cómo sus ojos castaños se abren violentamente contemplando el cielo gris, boquea antes de quedarse flácido y sin vida, y arranco el filo de sus entrañas entre un chisporroteo escarlata.

La sangre me ha empapado la mano y ha dejado manchas en la manga de la chaqueta.

— ¡Lysandra! —alguien grita mi nombre, apenas soy consciente de ello hasta que veo un destello.

Salto hacia atrás al instante y quedo agazapada por detrás del cuerpo al que le he arrebatado la vida. Solo puedo ver como una cuchilla boomerang degüella a otro tributo al lado contrario por el que venía el arma. Philip recoge el boomerang de vuelta sin esfuerzo y corre hacia una chica con el emblema del 9 en la chaqueta. Siento un extraño escalofrío tras todo aquello.

Pero no hay tiempo para pensar, un tercer jugador salta sobre mí. Le pego una patada de frente justo en el centro del pecho, tirándole hacia atrás, frenando su carrera. Intenta levantarse, pero es lento, apenas se ha puesto de rodillas cuando impulso una mano hacia su sien con toda la velocidad y la fuerza de la que dispongo. La punta de la daga sale por la sien contraria y cae como un costal a mi lado.

Nadie más lucha, todos intentan huir y desperdigarse por la ciudadela. Vuelvo a incorporarme mirando en derredor, una gota de sangre de una de mis victimas o quizá de las tres, cae desde mi ceja.

Todo es un caos aun, pero para mi ha acabado, no oigo nada más que los latidos de mi corazón. Las nubes de polvo se disipan y solo quedamos los profesionales rodeando la cornucopia, marcando el inicio de un mar de sangre sobre el hormigón.

Un aullido de éxtasis sale de la garganta de Theron, los demás le siguen. Yo también.

—

Poco a poco todo vuelve a su "sitio" y la calma se apodera de la plaza. Philip y Theron reúnen todas las mochilas en el interior de la cornucopia, yo comienzo a apilar los cadáveres con el chico del 4, Gerd.

—Deberías tener cuidado… —comenta rompiendo el silencio antes de dejar el cuerpo que llevábamos a varias calles, los recogerían en unas horas.

— ¿Ah, si? —pregunto como si nada, pasándome la manga por la frente sudada.

—Si —la seriedad de la afirmación me hace girarme y examinarle con los ojos entrecerrados — ¿Cuándo te has hecho ese corte? —arrugo aun más el ceño, confusa alzo la mano y encuentro una línea abierta desde el tabique de la nariz hasta casi el final de la mejilla derecha, noto como palpita y rebosa un poco de sangre. Al instante recuerdo la cuchilla boomerang de Philip —No me gusta tu hermano y mucho menos sus secretos —da unos pasos hacia mi, es bastante más alto que yo, por lo que cuando acerca los labios a mi oído se agacha hasta que los músculos del abdomen se le marcan —. Ese tributo no corría hacia ti, Lysandra.

Susurra antes de apartarse y reanudar el camino de vuelta hasta la cornucopia. No despego la mirada de su espalda cuando lo hace y suelto un pequeño gruñido antes de seguirlo. ¿Gerd intentaba buscar un aliado contra Theron? Sin duda veía más sencillo vencerme a mí que a él ¿Cuánto había de verdad en aquella confesión?

Es evidente que muchas cosas se me escapan de las manos. La compañera de Philip, Astrid, ha preferido desaparecer entre las calles antes de mantenerse con nosotros, algo poco común. Philip y Theron estaban increíblemente sincronizados y Gerd irritado, por lo que quizá podía ser el único en el que confiar pero tampoco me gustaba.

— ¿Quieres hablar de secretos? Quizá podríamos empezar por la muerte de tu compañera de distrito, estaba muy bien entrenada y ha aparecido muerta… —el cuello se le puso rígido solo unos segundos —que casualidad que nadie haya visto quien lo hacía.

—Así es la arena Lysandra.

—Por supuesto —rio y le adelanto —, se hace cualquier cosa por sobrevivir ¿No?

El agarre llega a toda velocidad sobre mi codo, y giro tan rápido sobre los talones del tirón que levanto la arenilla del cemento.

— ¿Vas a romper la alianza tan rápido Gerd? —inquiero, veo sus pupilas ambarinas contraerse bajo la cortina de bucles negros al sentir el peligro. Sisea con violencia cuando la punta de mi daga atraviesa la chaqueta y llega hasta su piel, en el ángulo perfecto para deslizar el filo entre las costillas y alcanzarle el corazón —Piénsatelo bien.

La recomendación le cala hondo y me suelta el brazo, solo entonces yo aparto el arma y vuelvo a guardarla en el cinto.

—Sé cosas Lysandra —dice con secretismo.

—Y yo las escuchare en el momento apropiado, gracias por ser tan considerado.

Doy media vuelta y ambos seguimos caminando en silencio. Necesito pensar algo rápido, averiguar si Gerd de verdad estaría de mi lado o es otro perro de Theron y solo andaba actuando, tenía que saber cuanto había engatusado mi hermano a Philip y acabaría siendo yo sola contra tres profesionales, tenía que moverme antes de que las arenas se volvieran movedizas bajo mis pies.

Mientras volvemos hasta la plaza, observo un poco mejor aquella inmensa lona de combate en la que estábamos confinadas hasta que solo quedara uno. Los edificios eran grises, casi todos estaban derruidos como si hubiera habido un bombardeo. Muy pocas plantas crecían rompiendo el asfalto o surgiendo entre los escombros, al menos no había mucha vida en el centro de la ciudad, encontrar comida y agua sería muy difícil.

A lo lejos había pequeñas nubes de polvo que ascendían y habíamos especulado que poco a poco las apretadas calles céntricas terminarían abriéndose más y más, acabando por alcanzar lo que serían los alrededores campestres típicos de toda ciudad, pero no conocíamos el límite de la arena, quizá la ciudad moría sin más o había una muralla rodeándola. La cuestión era que a todos nos resultaba familiar aquel sitio, pero no conseguíamos reconocerlo.

Cuando llegamos a la cornucopia Theron y Philip están haciendo un recuento de todo lo que tenemos. Obviamente no nos falta de nada, tenemos agua, cantimploras, bengalas, cuerdas, cerillas, un botiquín surtido, gafas de visión nocturna, sacos de dormir, minas anti-persona, redes, comida fresca y envasada, linternas, walkies, incontables armas…

Todos esos suministros eran los típicos de todos juegos, pero siempre había un par de cosas que nos daban pistas sobre los impedimentos que tenía pensado el capitolio. Este año los objetos más peculiares eran una maleta llena de máscaras anti-gas de última generación y un juego de 10 pulseras anti-radiación…

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto? —gruñó Gerd cogiendo una de las pulseras. Era fina, un simple aro de metal abierto con un botón metálico y verde fosforito. Se la puso y al instante la pulsera se cerró y ajustó a su muñeca, el botón bajó por si solo y el verde se disipó por todo el dispositivo con un pitido intermitente que cesó tras unos segundos.

— ¿Este sitio está radiado? ¡No me jodas! —Philip cogió otra de las pulseras y se la puso tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a palidecer.

Theron y yo nos miramos unos segundos. Agradecí que su lado asesino estuviera saciado tras el baño de sangre, pues así pensábamos mejor entre los dos. La sospecha se incentivó cuando vimos que el contrario también recelaba.

— ¿Y si duran un tiempo determinado? —manifiesto en voz alta.

—Quizá no esté radiado aún pero lo radiarán más adelante —siguió Theron examinando una de las pulseras, buscando instrucciones en el maletín.

Philip palideció, otra vez. Su rostro parecía tener menos color que el papel más caro y pulcro de todo Panem.

—Tranquilo gallina, de momento tenemos pulseras de sobra —se burló Gerd cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y acentuando su superioridad de tamaño sobre el tributo del 2. Eran luchadores completamente opuestos, uno de fuerza bruta y cuerpo a cuerpo, otro de distancia y velocidad, claros ejemplos de desarrollar un potencial al máximo descartando cualquier otro. Mi hermano y yo éramos de complexión más céntrica y habíamos desarrollado toda habilidad, incluso en las que éramos completamente nulos y solo habíamos dominado con los años.

—Repite eso maldito tiburón sin seso —se le encaró el rubio.

—Cerrad el pico, los dos —gruñó Theron cogiendo dos pulseras. Me lanzó una y la cacé al vuelo —. Por hoy nos las pondremos, mañana inspeccionaremos el lugar durante la caza, este sitio nos dirá si debemos llevarla siempre o solo cuando algo salga por los aires. Tenemos de sobra como dice Gerd.

Asentimos al unísono y me puse la esclava mientras la situación que acababa de vivir me minaba ligeramente. Theron estaba ejerciendo de líder de todos los profesionales, incluso de mí ¿Hasta donde se alargaría su poder? ¿Cuánto controlaba a Philip y cuánto a Gerd? La respuesta más fiable no era halagüeña: Mucho.

Nos dispersamos tras ese "consejo" y seguimos inspeccionando nuestra base para familiarizarnos con ella, hasta que el cabecilla nos llama desde lo más hondo de la cornucopia y nos reunimos con él, alrededor de la mesa que observa.

Hay un foco que apunta directamente la superficie plateada y pulida de aluminio, en el centro de aquel círculo de luz reposa una pistola semiautomática. Nos miramos los unos a los otros en silencio y Theron coge el arma con resolución, le seguimos con la mirada cuando saca el cartucho y extrae todas las balas. Se vuelve hacia nosotros inmutable, tira todas las balas menos una por una alcantarilla, y con solo ese proyectil la monta y se la guarda en la cintura del pantalón.

La sangre se me congela de golpe. Esa bala lleva mi nombre grabado.

* * *

¡Un cap más! De nuevo me ha llevado más espacio del que tenía previsto (creo que empiezo a ser muy lenta en la redacción) y he cortado en un punto distinto al que tenía previsto en la planificación, ¡Ni si quiera ha aparecido Evan! ¡Que desastre! Jajajaja

En fin, en el próximo si aparecerá. Prometido.

—Coming Soon: Todos en la arena necesitan armas, incluso quienes no quieren ser los títeres del capitolio ¿Cómo conseguirlo sin morir a manos de los cuatro profesionales que han asediado la cornucopia? Quizá Evan tenga un as bajo la manga.

¡Gracias a todos los lectores!

**Y especial agradecimiento a ****niallworld** por leer y por animarme con tu review, me han dado más ganas de seguir enseguida y de hacerlo aun mejor, espero que se note. ¡Gracias!

_**-Oniros-**_


	7. Capítulo 06: La arena

**La arena**

Días cortos y noches largas, así era la arena. Cuanta menos luz más muertes y mayor libertad para que el capitolio vertiera todas sus invenciones contra los tributos. Gran parte de mi entrenamiento había sido nocturno, casi en completa oscuridad, había aprendido a hacer de la noche mi aliada y no mi enemiga. Los profesionales estábamos entrenados para matar y para dar un buen espectáculo, aprovechábamos las desventajas de los demás para nuestro beneficio y los organizadores sabían explotarlo para los juegos.

Su tecnología podía convertir una noche en un día claro, darle color rojo escarlata a la sangre en medio de la oscuridad cuando solo parece aceite de motor, ya lo había visto y no negaré que en su momento me maravilló.

Pero en ese momento, cuando había sido yo la asesina, cuando había matado por primera vez todos mis muros empezaban a tambalearse. Conocía historias de profesionales a los que les había vencido la situación, el nerviosismo de saber que te observan, la incertidumbre de si es un objetivo u otro tributo, las ganas de volver a matar o el asco por volver a hacerlo…

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y escondo el rostro entre las rodillas, abrazándome las piernas y convirtiéndome en una pequeña gárgola en lo más alto de la cornucopia. Había sido sencillo matar, había sido sencillo apilar cadáveres, había sido sencillo cenar… enfrentarme a mi misma tras todas esas horas rodeada y alerta no estaba resultando tan fácil.

—Son las 24 primeras horas… —me dijo Dáskalos hacía años, aun era pequeña, aun era arrogante, aun consideraba a los demás insectos —Eso es lo más difícil de los juegos, no matar por primera vez, tampoco acabar con tu compañero o sobrevivir. Lo más difícil es superar el primer día contigo mismo, aceptar de verdad lo que vas a hacer durante los próximos días, aceptar que lo repetirás, pequeña profesional —rió reacio, no nos llevábamos demasiado bien por aquel entonces, yo quería otro mentor y el desentenderse de mí —. Porque no te darás cuenta de lo que es la arena de verdad hasta que te hayas empapado en el baño de sangre y te quedes a solas con tus pensamientos.

Sacó su pequeña lupa de joyería y la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos de ave de presa. Fruncí el ceño, en esos años la idea de matar a otros me resultaba atractiva como a todos los profesionales que éramos entrenados. Quizá, si no hubiera sido Dáskalos quien me hubiera entrenado, ahora no estaría al borde de la hiperventilación. Quizá, si los demás entrenadores se hubieran encargado de mí, ahora estaría limpiando la sangre de mis armas como si fuera barro. Pero fue Dáskalos quien me entrenó.

—Cuando tu corazón se pare recordando las atrocidades que has hecho por propia voluntad, entonces será el momento más difícil de los juegos —se inclinó hacia mi, sonriendo como un lobo — ¿Quieres saber lo que puede pasarle…?

Un garfio apresa mi pecho por debajo de las rodillas, es mi propia mano. Arrugo la chaqueta para encontrar el bulto de la lupa y aprieto aun más hasta que me duele su forma contra la palma. Por debajo de los dedos el corazón me martillea a toda velocidad. Jadeo, me cuesta respirar. Rezo porque Theron no alce la vista.

Más pequeña, tengo que hacerme más pequeña. Me encorvo aun más, queriendo desaparecer como la luz de este día artificial.

Entonces el himno de Panem llega hasta mis oídos, resuena por toda la arena con total nitidez. Con aquellas notas mi corazón se para, de golpe. Alzo la vista, sobre mi cabeza aparece el emblema del capitolio, puedo escuchar el murmullo de pasos, son mis tres aliados que salen a toda prisa para ver a los caídos.

Aparece una niña de ojos grandes y pelo corto. Marianne, del distrito 3. Philip se ríe enorgullecido de su pieza un metro bajo mí.

El siguiente es un chico del 6, de ojos castaños y complexión robusta. Jonah, mi segundo caído, atravesé su corazón con la daga derecha. Notó un ligero latido, como un plañido.

Una chica, también del 6, recuerdo su melena rojiza ondeando hasta el suelo a los pies de Theron. Se llamaba Alda.

Otra chica, con una trenza larga y ancha de tono claro y ojos rasgados, su nombre: Ronda. Del distrito 8, la había visto correr hacia el bosque por delante de Philip, no había sido lo suficientemente rápida. Su compañero de distrito aparece tras ella, flacucho y de pelo rapado. Gerd y yo le apilamos horas atrás pero no se de quien es víctima. No recuerdo su nombre, su imagen reza "Logan Wincler".

Una parte de mi piensa que llegados al distrito 8 los del 7 aun están vivos.

Continúa el himno y otro chico aparece, no recuerdo tantos cañonazos. Es del 9, ya no abunda el aspecto saludable y este chico igual que Logan está algo demacrado, se llamaba Suth. Gerd suelta el aire por la nariz lentamente, tal vez sea suyo.

Ya son 6 los caídos.

Aparece otro rostro en el cielo y lo reconozco al instante. Hombros estrechos, frente alta, pómulos hundidos… Irah, es el pobre chico que me perseguía, el bautismo de mis dagas. Era del 11 y desde el inicio de los juegos no parecía tener ninguna posibilidad, quizá corría en busca de algún arma cuando le corté la garganta.

Me retumba el pecho como un cañonazo, duele.

Otro rostro, otro chico. De piel olivácea y ojos claros es del 12 y mi tercer caído. Los ojos se le quedaron blancos antes de derrumbarse junto a mí, era un niño y no lo había notado al matarle. Si sé su nombre lo he olvidado, prefiero no leerlo tampoco.

Bajo la vista y noto que el cuerpo me pesa súbitamente, cada latido es como si tuviera que levantar un edificio entero.

—Puede quedarse sin latir toda la vida… o volver como una sonata trágica que te recordará siempre lo que has hecho… —escucho el susurro de Dáskalos en mi mente —Si superas eso, chiquilla, olvidarás las cámaras y todo lo demás, solo recordarás que las vidas que arrebatas son a cambio de tu propia salvación.

La verdadera prueba del profesional que Dáskalos había entrenado se estaba llevando a cabo en mi pecho. Vuelvo a acurrucarme, solo quiero escuchar mi propio aleteo. Su vida fue a cambio de la mía, tengo derecho a luchar por mi vida aunque me haya ofrecido voluntaria. Sin orgullo, sin resarcimientos, solo así tengo ese derecho, porque no olvidaré todo lo que he quitado en los juegos, porque me pesa recordarlo.

Lentamente consigo que ese nuevo latido reavive mi cuerpo, las piernas se me relajan poco a poco, ya no estrujo la chaqueta con una mano, tengo la frente a palmos de las rodillas, enfoco la vista y todo un mundo nuevo se abre ante mí.

Me levanto, miró en todas direcciones buscando algún objetivo, aunque sé que me están grabando, solo necesito un segundo de su directo. Clavó los ojos cuando encuentro uno en la farola rota del edificio colindante y me permito una sonrisa escueta y mustia.

_¿Estás orgulloso de mí Dáskalos? Lo he logrado ¿Soy el tributo que mereces?_ Pregunto en mi interior creyendo que me está viendo en ese instante, seguramente si esté haciéndolo.

No me cuesta nada imaginarlo sentado en medio de la sala de directo del capitolio, donde solo los VIP, campeones y cargos políticos ven cada segundo y minuto de los juegos. Ormía ya está en la habitación, satisfecha por la sangre que hemos derramado, no queda nadie, solo él. Solo él y una copa de _ronario azul_ sin hielo por terminar.

Río en silencio, probablemente solo lo he hecho en mi cabeza, resulta más fácil imaginarlo que hacerlo.

Bajo la vista y observo: Observo la ciudad a oscuras, a mis compañeros confiando en que monto guardia. Cierro los ojos y escucho: Escucho chispazos de bombillas rotas, un retumbar metálico de algo parecido a una fábrica. Alzo el rostro y huelo: Huelo el polvo por doquier, huelo gasolina sin refinar de los años de guerra. Abro los ojos y veo: Veo mi arena.

El resto de la noche es sencilla, ya no me tambaleó dentro de mi misma y puedo pensar en cómo sobrevivir, cómo no caer ante Theron. Comienzo a analizar:

La alianza aun me es beneficiosa, al menos hasta que el número de tributos se reduzca a poco menos de la mitad, quedamos 16 en unos dos o tres días podríamos llegar a ser entre 12 u 8.

Cuando la alianza se rompa, Philip y Theron permanecerán juntos, estoy segura, estarán juntos hasta que uno de los dos muera o sea asesinado por el contrario. Quizá Philip tiene la esperanza de que los hermanos nos matemos, y por eso está pegado a Theron como un zorro disfrazado de lobo. Me hace pensar que puede ser más listo de lo que parece.

En el momento en el que la alianza se rompa puede haber una lucha, quizá el más vulnerable sea Gerd y por eso intenta granjearse mi colaboración. Formar parte de un segundo equipo con él parece lo más seguro de momento.

Tendré que sondear al chico pescador durante los próximos días para averiguarlo, esa será de momento mi meta. Si es trigo limpio le propondré separarnos de los demás en el momento propicio, o si por el contrario algo me huele mal pondré tierra de por medio con los tres.

Aun así, no pienso confiarme, por lo que cuando Philip me releva en la guardia me acuesto con un puñal bajo la mochila.

Antes de dormirme, descubro a Theron mirándome desde su posición, tiene la pistola bien sujeta entre sus dedos siempre despiertos. Nos miramos largamente en silencio, solo eso me produce un sudor frío en la nuca pero aguanto. Sonríe burlón y cierra los ojos, confiado. Tiemblo y pongo un metro más entre nosotros antes de intentar dormir.

Me cuesta pero lo consigo. Duermo como solo los profesionales sabemos hacer, con los sentidos alerta.

Alguien camina por el asfalto, abro un ojo saliendo rápidamente del letargo. Lo primero que hago para sentirme segura es apretar el mango del puñal bajo la mochila, suelto el aire y me incorporo entre la tenue oscuridad de la alborada, sin soltarlo.

—Buenos días preciosa —saluda Philip mirándome con los brazos en jarras a menos de un metro —. Tienes un buen oído.

— ¿Querías darme los buenos días de una forma especial Philip? —inquiero con segundas, suelta una risita inocencia y da media vuelta —Casi ha amanecido, vamos a salir de batida —me informa antes de sentarse en la mesa que habíamos dejado en la entrada de la cornucopia, comenzando a pelar una naranja, está tan fresca que el olor me llena las fosas nasales.

Me acabo por levantar, devolviendo el puñal a la pernera de las botas, y saliendo de la cornucopia para observar la plaza, sigue en silencio y no corre una gota de aire. Tuerzo el gesto, los escombros no me dejan ver mas allá así que rodeo la cornucopia y salto hacia el primer saliente metálico que tiene para impulsarme y trepar.

Algo se aferra a mi brazo y tira hasta que estoy sobre la superficie plana. Pierdo el aliento cuando los ojos aturquesados de Theron me sonríen con banalidad.

—Buenos días, Lys.

—Buenos días, Theron —saludo de forma automática, ocultando lo violenta que me siento con su cercanía. Pero no lo oculto demasiado bien. Suelta una risita gutural y se aleja para hacer lo mismo que yo tenía pensado. Trazar un mapa mental.

Con las pequeñas lenguas ambarinas del amanecer el terreno parece mucho más grande. Las columnas de humo blanco siguen ascendiendo hacia el cielo al fondo este de la ciudad. Todo está devastado, si hay árboles no superan la altura de los edificios derruidos. Algunos son altos como para taparnos la vista, otros apenas aguantan con paredes de menos de 5 metros de altura.

No hay colores, todo es gris y polvoriento, solo de vez en cuando los esqueletos metálicos expuestos de los edificios rompen la monotonía.

—No es mi escenario favorito —comenta Theron con una mano en la _spatha_ que le cuelga de la cadera, una _espada bastarda_ se ancla a su espalda (Y esas son solo las que tiene a la vista) —Cazar en la ciudad es aburrido ¿No te lo parece Lys?

No contesto, solo frunzo los labios y sigo mirando en todas direcciones, reconfortándome con el peso de las dagas en los riñones. En la sección Norte los edificios son altos y robustos, pero no tan altos como los de la sección Sur, aunque en comparación están mucho más enteros. En el sector oeste las calles son estrechas y los edificios pequeños y oscos, parecen viviendas adosadas. Al este no hay muchos edificios, no tantos como en el resto de la ciudad y parece haber una depresión, un valle.

—Gerd se queda vigilando, ahora me arrepiento de no haber dejado a algún insecto vivo para hacernos el trabajo aburrido —sigue parloteando mientras noto una punzada, no lo está diciendo por decir, quiere que lo sepa, quiere que sepa de su boca que Gerd se queda.

Tomo aire con algo de brusquedad ¿Me está manteniendo alejada de él a propósito? ¿O todo es una estratagema? ¿Cuántos pasos va por delante de mi? Maldición siento que ya estoy en su red de araña, lo único que consigo intentando escapar es pegar más tironcitos de la seda, atrayéndole.

Respira, no te dejes superar así. Es lo que él quiere ¿Qué haría Dáskalos?

_Espera._

Le oigo perfectamente en mi cabeza y al instante decido hacerle caso, es lo único que de momento parece sensato.

—No nos demoremos más —murmuro restableciéndome. Me giro y le enfrento la mirada, envalentonada por haber "oído" a Dáskalos.

Theron me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa de excitación.

—No, no nos demoremos… —salta al suelo por delante de mí, tengo una magnífica vista de su nuca.

_Espera._ Vuelve a decirme Dáskalos. _No lo hagas, aún no._

Suelto el aire y recojo la mano de mi espalda, sin saber muy bien cuando he rodeado el mango de la daga. Le sigo hasta el suelo donde Philip espera.

— ¿Por donde? —pregunta manteniendo el boomerang en la mano de forma ostentosa en vez de atárselo a la espalda.

—Al este —dice Theron, no, ordena.

Tomamos la dirección de forma automática, como me había dicho Gerd se queda en nuestra base. La ciudad estaba en silencio, no había apenas rastros legibles, el capitolio tenía ganas de que aquello fuera difícil y entretenido ergo lento.

Caminamos en silencio, no parecía que estuviéramos cazando y pronto entendí por qué. Cazaríamos a la vuelta, el objetivo de Theron ahora era distinto, lo comprendí cuando vi que cada vez estábamos más cerca de aquellas dos columnas de humo blanco.

Otro gran motivo por el que temerle, no solo es mortífero, también es muy inteligente.

Me echó una mirada desde la cabeza de nuestra comitiva e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia uno de los edificios. Asiento sin problemas.

Casi sin que Philip se dé cuenta me separo hasta acercarme a una fachada en la que está anclado un viejo canalón. Salto y me aferro a él comenzando a trepar, la superficie está tan malgastada que está llena de asideros, solo espero que el tejado (lo que quede de él) sea firme.

— ¿Qué ves Lys? —pregunta Theron desde abajo, sin dejar de avanzar.

Estoy arriba, pero el edificio no es tan alto como esperaba. Rechisto con la lengua, corro hasta el borde y salto para cogerme al alfeizar del edificio contiguo más alto. Me aúpo y esta vez si tengo una panorámica de halcón.

A menos de diez metros de nuestro camino los edificios se achatan y desaparecen a cincuenta metros abruptamente. El motivo es muy sencillo. Calculo la distancia.

—Hay una central nuclear, a cinco kilómetros, quizá siete.

— ¿Una central nuclear? —casi grita Philip. Theron entorna los ojos, molesto, te has buscado un compañero un poco idiota hermano.

—Dudo que el reactor esté en funcionamiento, pero está claro que debe de haber algo de radiactividad en toda la arena o algo parecido y controlable que haya inventado el capitolio —comento sin bajarme.

—Yo también lo creo así, las pulseras no se han soltado, deben ser permanentes —coincide conmigo asintiendo.

— ¿Cuántas había? —pregunta Philip, un tono agudo en la "i" delata su nerviosismo.

—Quedan seis —contesto saltando a una cornisa baja, me cuelgo primero con las dos manos, después con una para darme la vuelta y me dejo caer, dando una voltereta cuando los pies me llegan al suelo, amortiguando la caída y salvando de cualquier daño a mis tobillos —. ¿Qué haremos con ellos? No nos sirven.

Theron sonríe afiladamente, por un momento se me hiela la sangre, incluso Philip da medio paso hacia atrás, tentado a alejarse.

—Los usaremos de cebo.

—

De vuelta en el campamento, informamos a Gerd de lo averiguado y del cambio de planes. El día se alarga, así que el capitolio está tentado a dejarnos hacer. Es un plan ruin, no me gusta pero me mantengo en silencio.

Buscamos un lugar durante gran parte de la mañana donde poder ejecutar los planes de Theron. Algo parecido a una plaza en la que dejemos un par de pulseras a modo de cebo como él había dicho. No queremos que sea cerca de nuestro campamento, podría incitar alguna cosa más, nunca sabes como van a reaccionar los otros tributos si están desesperados. Solo encontramos una plaza más en toda la ciudad, es más pequeña y austera. Hay una fuente en el centro completamente destrozada, no se distingue la estatua que se alzaba en el centro solo se puede deducir que es antropomorfa, por supuesto no hay agua y la zona ajardinada que la rodea ahora es solo tierra gris y yerma.

—Este sitio servirá —concluye Theron mirando a las esquinas de las calles principales que llegaban a la plaza.

Hay varios megáfonos puestos, están distribuidos por toda la ciudad, no es lo que usa el capitolio para hacer sonar el himno, aquellos instrumentos se me antojan prehistóricos, es simple atrezo pero con suerte un atrezo instalado en condiciones. Philip lleva horas intentando acceder a ellos para que Theron anuncie su discurso.

Los cuatro sabemos que si lo logramos es porque el capitolio así lo quiere.

Damos media vuelta y ponemos rumbo al campamento una vez más para acabar con los preparativos. Solo estamos él y yo, así que no hay mucho dialogo, miradas inquisitivas de vez en cuando pero nada más.

Me percato de que casi andamos igual, y no me refiero a poner simplemente un pie detrás del otro, no. Nuestros pasos son milimetrados, perfeccionados para andar a toda la velocidad posible sin echar a correr y ahorrar energías. Apuntamos siempre con las puntas de los pies hacia delante, apoyamos bien la parte anterior como si a cada paso estuviéramos dispuestos a esprintar y dejamos caer el talón con rapidez.

Miramos hacia delante, pero de vez en cuando inclinamos la cabeza para orientar mejor nuestro oído y escuchar solo un leve susurro, cualquier pista podría llevarnos hasta una victima, incluso nuestra nariz se orienta cuando un olor extraño nos llega. Ninguno de los dos somos profesionales normales, somos depredadores innatos.

No puedo evitar recordar como nos llaman en el distrito 7. Los "S.F", un atributo más para bestias que para humanos, para depredadores mas voraces y temibles. Los tiburones me vienen a la mente…

Siento un escalofrío y escudriño a mi hermano, somos muy parecidos sobre todo por esos detalles en los que los profesionales solo nos fijamos pero que son evidentes para todos, suficientemente evidente para dar una idea global, en un "Son iguales".

Aparto la idea de mi mente al instante, no, no quiero ser como Theron. Le temo con toda la lógica instintiva con la que un cordero teme a un lobo, pero no por eso quiero ser como él para sobrevivir… No quiero ser un lobo aunque haga lo mismo que él en la arena…

Puedo darme cuenta de lo que me ha salvado Dáskalos al verle, y por un instante… siento pena por mi hermano. ¿Conocerá algo que no sea la superioridad y la intimidación? ¿Qué pasará con su vida si gana la arena? ¿Qué le quedara? Solo riqueza y admiración, honor, algo que nunca le ha llenado. Un lobo en una jaula comiendo carne exquisita pero que no tiene el privilegio de arrancar de una presa. Un tiburón en una pecera sin peces.

Si su vida es la arena muere en la arena, aunque salga vencedor.

_Gracias Dáskalos._ Susurro mentalmente, si sobrevivo a esto será lo primero que le diga.

Alcanzamos la cornucopia en silencio. Philip sigue sobre la cajita de cables de la toma de uno de los altavoces, con un walkie a su lado, en el suelo y completamente "abierto en canal". Su rostro es ceñudo, le está costando conseguir lo que prometió que sería coser y cantar, aunque asegura estar acabándolo nada más ver a Theron con un "Ya casi está".

Pongo los ojos en blanco ligeramente y me acerco a Gerd.

—Le ha dado chispazos 8 veces —me dice secretamente mientras ríe burlón. Parece estar de camping en vez de en medio de un juego a vida o muerte.

Consigo reír un poco al imaginarlo. Vaya, todos de camping pues. Me siento a su lado en la banca de la mesa, apoyando un codo para sostener la barbilla y mirar el trabajo de ingeniero de Philip.

— ¿Qué cosas sabes, pescador? —pregunto por lo bajo, sin dejar de mirar al chico del distrito 2, pero en realidad vigilando de reojo a mi hermano que afila despreocupadamente la hoja de su arma.

Deja de respirar y cambia el peso del cuerpo para mirarme unos segundos, noto como le chispean los ojos hasta casi pasar de un ámbar aburrido a espesartina cara y pulida.

— ¿Que qué sé…? —ríe por lo bajo y se balancea hacia delante para observar en derredor — Sé muchas cosas Lysandra… pescar… matar… escuchar… —acabó casi susurrando.

Entrecierro los ojos lentamente, la amenaza y la confesión se mezclan en sus palabras. Me va a resultar difícil confiar en él aunque acabemos en el mismo bando. Espero en silencio a que siga con todo lo que pueda decirme, ya he hecho la pregunta y sobrado es que sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Estás en lo cierto en temer a tu hermano —prosigue, formo una línea fina con los labios molesta por que lo hubiera notado fácilmente —, pero quizá no sea tan acertado creer que él te matará delante de miles de espectadores.

Frunzo el ceño de golpe y le miro sin tapujos. ¿Que Theron no quiere matarme? ¿Después de dejar solo una bala en la pistola que ÉL guarda? ¿Qué va a dejar a propósito que alguien me mate en lugar de él mismo? ¿Hablamos de la misma persona? Tengo que contenerme para no levantarme y gritar: ¡Que estupidez!

—Pues quizá resulte que sepas menos que yo —rezongo apretando los labios otro tanto.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan unos instantes, sus pupilas mantienen el brillo de la gema como si me retara a pensar en un "¿Tú crees?" mudo.

Suelto el aire por la nariz intentando no ofuscarme, Dáskalos siempre dice que debo contemplar todas las posibilidades pero esta posibilidad es tan remota que me dan ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Es un show, Lysandra… —ríe como si no viera el resultado evidente de una simple suma — ¿No sería violento volver habiendo matado a su propia hermana…? Con lo convincente que os ha quedado el papel de hermanos unidos y desconsolados…

—Fuera es distinto… —susurro muy bajo.

—Para él no —frunzo los labios y me encajo una uña entre los dientes, incómoda —. Él lo ha englobado todo, empezó a cazar fuera, ha allanado el terreno antes de llegar a la arena, lo sabes —habla entre dientes, suena tenso.

—No se juzga a un tributo cuando gana —gruño —. Aquí se hacen cosas horribles por sobrevivir.

—Tu y yo sabemos que eso no vale para los profesionales, nosotros tenemos la sangre fría para estas cosas —me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda y siento que me cierro completamente con esa frase —. ¿Quieres saber mi teoría acerca de tu hermano?

La oferta suena más relajada, brillante y suspicaz, se muere por contármelo. Parece agobiado y deseoso por conseguir un asidero fiable. Asiento cautelosamente y sonríe como un niño travieso de bucles tallados en obsidiana.

—Verás…

Un estallido verde me hace saltar del asiento. Tomo una bocanada traicionera que enseguida aguijonea mi garganta y me cubro con la chaqueta hasta la nariz con los ojos llorosos. Una segunda bomba de gas lacrimógeno rojo estalla sobre Theron.

Corro intentando salir de la nube química y veo una sombra saliendo a todo correr hacia las calles, otra hace lo mismo en dirección opuesta, llevan la capucha de la chaqueta y el rostro cubierto, por lo que solo me parecen eso sombras.

_Mierda. Mierda._

Theron y yo somos los primeros en reaccionar en esos microsegundos, asentimos y salimos disparados cada uno en una dirección.

No tendría que haber estado tan concentrada, he cerrado los sentidos completamente como una novata y eso me produce más bochorno que ira.

Aprieto la carrera en un Sprint demencial consciente de mis armas y de todo lo que debo hacer. Consigo ver al "ladrón" al torcer una calle tras unos cinco segundos corriendo, no es tan rápido como yo y carga peso adicional: una mochila de provisiones y un hacha.

Los ojos aun me lloran por el gas, pero lo soporto, aguanto a pesar de que la presión sobre la cuenca de los ojos aumenta desquiciadamente y un infierno comienza a encenderse a su alrededor. El aire que me golpea por la velocidad me alivia.

Otros cinco segundos y la distancia se ha reducido a la mitad, soy su estela. El corriente de adrenalina llega por fin a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, me arden los muslos y solo quiero que ese calor doloroso aumente. El corazón se me dispara, ya solo nos separan dos metros.

_Más rápido._

Algo dentro de mí se remueve ansioso queriendo salir y sonreír de excitación. Un metro. Tres zancadas en las que imprimo toda mi energía. Es mío.

Salto apoyándome en sus hombros e incrusto las rodillas en sus riñones, tirándole al suelo con un duro golpe en el que me aseguro estar encima de él. Solo una exhalación más y pongo la daga contra su yugular por encima de la tela, apretando amenazadoramente.

Se revuelve, es fuerte pero yo estoy entrenada. Clavo las rodillas sobre sus brazos, por encima de su codo, con la mano con la que no sostengo la daga tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás, agarrando tela y pelo, y le encajo contra el asfalto para atontarlo. Deja de resistirse al instante.

Tiro otra vez de la cabeza y le descubro el rostro con la punta de la daga para apretarla contra su cuello, sin miramientos al cortarle la mejilla. Jadea de miedo y cansancio, y el primer cañonazo del día barre la arena.

Pero no es el de mi presa.

Me detengo súbitamente, parpadeando para acabar con el exceso de lágrimas, sin aliento por lo que creo que veo. Varios mechones cobrizos se escapan bajo la capucha. Trago saliva, la mano me tiembla alrededor del agarre por unos segundos y le descubro completamente.

—Evan…

* * *

¡Siento haber tardado tanto! ¡Las vacaciones me despistan! Y no acababa de gustarme como quedaba el capítulo cada vez que revisaba, pero creo que esta vez si le doy el visto bueno, espero que vosotros también.

_ronario azul_: Bebida completamente inventada para el capitolio, es de color azul cobalto y es de sabor frutas del bosque. De bajo contenido alcohólico. Es una de las bebidas preferida de Dáskalos.

_Spatha_: Es el nombre que recibe la espada romana de hoja recta y de doble filo.

_Espada bastarda_: O espada de mano y media, es una espada de hoja larga y recta (también de doble filo) que puede ser usada a una o dos manos. Theron la toma para complementar el uso de la Spatha en una posible situación comprometedora.

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews! ¡Animan muchísimo!

**niallword**: ¿Qué decirte? Eres mi primera lectora, muchísimas gracias por serlo ¡Desde el principio me animaste mucho! jeje Me alegro que te guste el lazo entre Dáskalos y Lysandra, cada vez se sabe más capítulo a capítulo sobre ellos y aseguro que prácticamente estará en todos los capítulos. ¡Gracias por la review! ¡Y ahora mismo voy a leer tus actualizaciones que revisé mi correo! ;)

**Zucix**: ¡Muchas gracias a ti también! Me alegro mucho de que te guste y de que te ponga la piel de gallina, espero que este cap no se quede atrás.

**Shaan**: También muchísimas gracias ¡Espero que disfrutes de este cap! ¡Y muchas gracias por los elogios animan un motón!

**Gallantgrove**: ¡Casi me da un vuelco al ver tu review! ¡Gracias muchísimas gracias! jajaja Yo creía que no estaban innovando casi nada, me alienta mucho que así lo creas, me hace pensar que el fic es menos patata jajaja ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! ¡Espero estar a la altura con la actualización! PD: Debería crear un club de "Odiemos a Theron" jajajaja

**LoonyOdair**: ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Me encanta que te gusten los personajes, aunque empiezo a notar que solo creo aprensión alrededor del pobre Theron, tendré que empezar ya a sacar al resto de "villanos" jaja has dado en el clavo con tus descripciones, y espero que Evan sea suficientemente interesante, dentro de poco tendremos mucho de él.

Muchísimas gracias también a los lemas lectores.

—Coming Soon: La situación empieza a ser comprometida, las luchas internas de Lys se incrementan y el plan de Theron sigue adelante. Todo cambia radicalmente cuando contempla la necesidad de hacer justo lo que no quería: convertirse en una S.F

_**-Oniros-**_


End file.
